Sept : Un chiffre porte bonheur ?
by hiatusgirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy se multiplie par accident. Sept petits blonds aux caractères très différents mais ayant tous un point commun : ils aiment Harry Potter.
1. Production intensive de Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout est à moi. Je suis J. K. Rowling déguisée sous un pseudo fort peu tendancieux. J'ai lu toutes les fics concernant mon œuvre et je suis devenue accro aux slashs. D'ailleurs, le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne sera constitué que de lemons.  
... Ben quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Hélas, je ne suis pas madame Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien. Avec son pognon, je créerais le Temple Sacré du Yaoi... Le paradis... -_commence à divaguer-_  
Avertissement : Cette fiction est à classer dans le registre du yaoi, homophobes allez vous faire voir, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson je crois.  
Note importante : Mmh... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser... Si ce n'est « bonne lecture » !  
Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

Et oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Non, ne partez pas ! Celle-ci, personne n'a encore eu l'idée de scénar (je me demande bien comment, en fait). Donc après vous mes chères lectrices adorées, et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en lisant cette minific !

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER : Production intensive de Draco Malfoy.**

Toute la salle s'était figée dans son mouvement. Tout le monde s'était tu. Seuls quelques bruits de bouillonnement s'élevaient dans l'air, accompagnés par des volutes de fumées discrètes. Les élèves, ainsi que le professeur, regardaient tous vers un même point, l'air ébahi. Le bruit d'un filet d'humidité, tombant régulièrement de la voûte de pierres sombres, venait troubler ce silence pour le moins étonnant. Pas que le ténébreux professeur Rogue, maître incontesté des potions, n'avait d'ordinaire la capacité de faire régner le calme. Mais un bruissement ou l'autre, un murmure furtif ou un cliquetis d'instrument échappait de temps en temps à la règle. Mais en ce moment, le cachot qui faisait office de classe était aussi silencieux et immobile que le plus mort des cadavres. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu créer la pétrification de tout ce petit monde ? Si on suivait leurs regards convergents, on tombait inéluctablement sur un nuage de fumée et de poussière, tourbillonnant encore en petites fumeroles.

Un toussotement sembla tous les ramener sur terre. Les Griffondor et Serpentards s'approchèrent un peu, comme hypnotisés. Le professeur se leva doucement de sa chaise et se pencha sur son bureau couvert de copies. L'explosion les avaient un peu sonnés et maintenant, la même question était sur toutes les lèvres : que s'était-il passé ?

- Crabbe, nom d'un dragon, t'es vraiment un empoté ! Tu ne savais pas me laisser ajouter les scarabées, au lieu de le faire n'importe comment ? s'écria Draco en agitant les mains pour faire disparaître la fumée malodorante. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, vous autre ?

La salle sursauta et sorti enfin de sa torpeur. Vincent bafouilla des excuses en reculant mais il se prit les pieds dans une chaise et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Harry, ni même Ron, n'eurent le réflexe de rire tant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du chaudron les laissait sans voix. Malfoy les regardait hargneusement, rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais là où ça se compliquait, c'est que derrière ce Malfoy s'en trouvaient six autres.

- Sept... sept Malfoy, murmura Ron avant de tourner de l'œil.

Heureusement qu'Hermione, un peu plus vive que les autres, le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Harry cru sentir sa mâchoire s'affaisser un peu plus encore. Sept Draco Malfoy, tous exactement identiques, se trouvaient deux rangées devant lui. Son regard dériva vers son professeur, et il s'amusa de son air de poisson mort qui rivalisait certainement avec celui de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Aaargh ! Je suis sept ! hurla un autre Malfoy, qui se précipita de l'autre côté du banc.

- Rah, mais ne crie pas comme ça espèce de taré ! Tu veux assassiner nos tympans ou quoi ? râla le premier des Draco – celui qui avait engueulé Crabbe – en se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains.

- C'est super ! Je me suis multiplié ! rigola un autre.

Le râleur s'en prit aussitôt à lui en lui criant que non, ce n'était pas génial. Un troisième essaya de les séparer, tandis qu'un autre se dirigeait vers le banc de Lavande et Parvati, toujours figées d'horreur. Les Malfoy commençaient à tous se disputer – sauf celui qui draguait ouvertement tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui – et une belle cohue eu vite fait de prendre place dans le petit cachot. Rogue, remis de ses émotions, explosa dans une colère noire. Il cria pour se faire entendre mais la bagarre commençait entre deux des sept Draco et Lavande était sur le point de crier « au viol » tant un autre se faisait insistant. Ron, réveillé par les soins de son amie, pu admirer un Rogue complètement impuissant face au chahut de sa classe pour la première fois de sa vie. Tous les élèves voulaient s'assurer de la consistance des clones de Malfoy et plus personne n'était à sa place. Ron voulu rajouter de l'effet en lâchant une bombabouse mais Hermione le fit renoncer à cette idée d'un seul regard.

- J'ai dit ça SUFFIT ! s'égosilla Rogue, obtenant cette fois un semblant de calme. Bien Grabbe, Malfoy, vous me suivez chez le directeur. TOUS les Malfoy !

Il sorti avec à sa suite, une file de sept élèves tous pareils et un dernier foncièrement différent. Dès que la porte fut fermée, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Les groupes se formèrent, notamment autours de Lavande, qui racontait en sanglotant qu'elle avait failli se faire violenter par le rustre qu'était Malfoy.

- Mon dieu, geignit Ron, il est sept maintenant. Tu te rends compte Harry ? Il est sept !

- Oui Ron, mais arr-ê-ê-ê-te de me secouer comme ça, lui répondit Harry, ballotté dans tous les sens par son ami.

- Il va nous pourrir la vie sept fois plus ! On est dans une crasse pas possible. Peut-être que si j'envoyais un hibou à maman maintenant, elle pourrait venir me chercher avant qu'ils ne reviennent...

- Ron, ne dit pas de bêtises, le sermonna Hermione, tu sais bien que le professeur Dumbledore va arranger ça en un coup de baguette, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer ainsi.

- Ah oui ? Et si il n'y parvient pas, hein ? Tu vas voir, on ne va pas y survivre. On va tous mourir ! pleurnicha le rouquin en levant les bras au ciel.

Harry les laissa à leur argumentation pour jeter un œil au chaudron encore fumant qui avait explosé au visage de Draco tout à l'heure. En effet, la potion n'avait pas la couleur demandée et tournoyait furieusement. Harry se pencha un peu plus et sentit quelqu'un le pousser. Il se rattrapa aux bords du grand récipient et se redressa, furieux, pour prendre connaissance de l'identité du farceur. Blaise Zabini se tenait à côté de lui et souriait méchamment. Harry allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à Rogue, apparemment plus énervé qu'à sa sortie il y a quelques minutes.

- Potter, vous venez aussi : le directeur veut vous voir, dit-il avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Harry s'interrogea quant au motif de sa convocation. Malfoy l'avait-il accusé d'avoir saboté sa potion ? Il suivit son professeur avec une réticence suspicieuse. Ils marchèrent d'un bon jusqu'à la statue qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau du directeur sans échanger un mot. Comme si il n'attendait que lui, l'édifice s'ébranla et lui permit de monter. Rogue ne le suivit pas et Harry fut rassuré : jamais il ne raterait une occasion d'assister à une de ses remontrances. Il ouvrit donc plus sereinement la lourde porte du bureau du directeur, après que celui-ci lui eu permis d'entrer.

La vision des sept Draco dans un espace aussi réduit choqua Harry plus encore que dans les cachots. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ingurgité une quelconque potion qui lui ferait voir non pas deux fois mais sept fois les choses qui l'entouraient. Le professeur Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises supplémentaires conjurées pour l'occasion. Il préféra la plus éloignée car les regards des Malfoy ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. L'un d'eux lui jeta même un coup d'œil incendiaire avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieure d'une manière très sensuelle. Harry déglutit et redirigea son attention vers le vieux directeur qui lissait tranquillement sa longue barbe blanche. Après un regard satisfait jeté au travers de ses éternelles lunettes demi-lune, il consentit à expliquer à Harry la raison de sa convocation.

- Dis moi Harry, te rappelles-tu ta répartition ? demanda-t-il. Il avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

- Oui, professeur mais je ne vois en quoi ça pourrait...

Harry arrêta sa phrase là car le vieil homme souriait de toutes ses dents. Généralement, c'était mauvais signe.

- Tu te souviens donc que le choixpeau avait hésité à t'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les Draco presque en chœur. Dumbledore les fit taire d'un petit signe.

- Et bien grâce à monsi... messieurs Malfoy ici présents, nous allons pouvoir éclaircir ce petit mystère. Tu te doutes que la répartition se fait selon le caractère. Tout dépend du « pourcentage de caractère » Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle qu'une personne possède en elle. Comme tu le vois, le caractère de monsieur Malfoy est divisé en sept. Chacun de ces Draco en représente en fait une facette, plus ou moins exprimée. Tu me suis Harry ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement en jetant un petit regard vers les sept blonds.

- Maintenant observe leurs uniformes. Je les ai fait changer pour qu'on s'y retrouve mieux.

En effet, trois portaient du vert et argent, deux du rouge et or et les deux derniers étaient respectivement revêtus de bleu et bronze et de jaune et noir.

- Ceux portant l'uniforme Serpentard sont les plus nombreux, continua Dumbledore, monsieur Malfoy a donc été envoyé dans cette maison.

- Donc, reprit Harry qui pensait avoir fait le rapprochement, vous voulez dire que je possédais autant de caractère Serpentard que de caractère Griffondor. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu choisir moi-même ma maison.

- Oui mais surtout grâce à ta volonté Harry, ta volonté. Evidemment, cela aurait été bien plus compliqué si tu avais eu les trois quarts du caractère d'une maison. Bien, avant de te laisser partir, j'ajouterai que les Malfoy vont devoir vivre dans les maisons auxquelles ils appartiennent dorénavant. J'espère pouvoir trouver une solution avant qu'un scandale n'éclate. Harry soupira intérieurement et songea à se ranger du côté de l'avis de son meilleur ami : jamais ils n'allaient s'en sortir.

Une fois que Dumbledore eu assuré à Harry qu'il trouverait vite un remède avec l'aide des professeurs, il mit tout le monde dehors avec quartier libre pour l'après-midi. Après tout, sept Malfoy, c'était quand même traumatisant. A peine le jeune homme fut-il sorti des escaliers tournants qu'il se fit agresser par un des Malfoy. Evidemment, c'était encore celui qui s'énervait pour un rien, et évidemment, il était resté chez les Serpentards. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de pierres froides. La tête de Harry rebondi contre la paroi et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

- Toi, cracha Draco, t'as pas intérêt a encore te mêler de mes affaires, c'est clair ? Si jamais tu t'interpose ne fut-ce qu'un seule fois, je te charcuterai jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse se curer les dents avec les reste de ton corps...

Harry était trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce Malfoy là était bien plus dangereux que l'ancien. Rien qu'en se plongeant dans son regard, on comprenait qu'il était parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Lâche-le ! s'écria la voix de Draco derrière... Draco.

Le blond obéit et partit en grognant. Harry put enfin respirer normalement. Il massa un instant son cou endolori avant de faire face au nouveau Griffondor.

- Je suis désolé, c'est mon côté brutal et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, s'excusa-t-il.

Après avoir failli étouffer sous la poigne de son ennemi, Harry y arriva bel et bien devant ses excuses. Un Malfoy gentil ? Serait-ce possible ? Pourvu que celui-là ne tente pas de le réduire en miettes. Au contraire, il fit un beau sourire à Harry, qui sentit sa nuque lui picoter tant ce n'était pas habituel.

- Je suis dans ta maison maintenant, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune ? J'en profiterai pour faire mes excuses à Hermione et Ron.

- Tu... quoi ? répéta Harry, complètement abasourdi.

- Ben oui, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que je leur ai dit, dit Draco en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air un peu gêné.

- Okay, dit Harry en tentant de ne pas se taper la tête au mur, okay. Tu... Tu vas me suivre et on verra bien ce qu'ils diront, d'accord ?

Mafloy accepta et eu l'air soulagé. Il suivit docilement Harry, saluant gentiment les élèves qu'il croisait, jusqu'aux dortoirs. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs sérieusement si il ne venait pas de passer dans la quatrième dimension sans s'en rendre compte. Il retrouva ses deux inséparables amis tranquillement assis devant la cheminée, entrain de discuter. A peine fut-il entré que Hermione se levait et se précipitait sur lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Rogue te reprochait ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien du tout, la rassura Harry, Dumbledore avait juste une petite chose à m'expliquer. En fait, il voulait...

- Intrus ! hurla soudainement Ron.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Malfoy qui adressa des petits signes de main à tout le monde. Ron voulu le mettre à la porte avec un coup de pied aux fesses en cadeau, mais Draco fut plus rapide et il déballa ses excuses pour Hermione devant la pièce entière.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir jeté des sorts et de t'avoir méprisée. Tu es intelligente et jamais je n'aurais du être jaloux de toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? supplia-t-il.

- Hermione ne se laissera pas avoir par tes fausses excuses la fouine, intervint Ron en s'interposant entre les deux jeune gens. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

- Tu me trouves... intelligente ? hésita la brune.

- Brillante même, assura sincèrement Draco.

- Et tu es jaloux de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas moi, mais pas mal de parties de moi oui.

Hermione fit un pas de coté et sortit de la protection qu'offraient Ron et sa grande taille. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues roses. Elle scanna un instant le regard franc de Draco puis elle balbutia qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, sous l'air atterré du rouquin.

- Ron, je suis vraiment navré de m'être moqué de ta pauvreté. C'était vraiment puéril de ma part mais tu sais, le côté snobinard et le côté facilement irritable prennent souvent le dessus. Pour me faire pardonner, accepterais-tu de venir voir un match des Canons de Chudley pendant les vacances de Noël, ça te dit ?

Ron resta un moment interdit.

- Pas de coups fourrés ?

- Il ne pourrait pas, intercéda Harry, c'est la partie « gentille » de Malfoy, Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Draco, sourit le blond.

Les trois amis se consultèrent du regard. Harry haussa les épaules car le Draco sympathique était agréable comme n'importe quel élève. Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête, apparemment elle était convaincue. Ron approuva aussi et il se jeta sur l'ancien Serpentard pour commencer à parler de l'organisation de leur sortie pour le match de Noël. Hermione leur rappela que le nouveau venu devrait peut-être commencer par ranger ses affaires. Les garçons montèrent donc dans le dortoir pour découvrir que les elfes de maison avait déjà fait leur travail : deux lits et deux armoires avaient été annexées et des uniformes de rechange ainsi que des vêtement reposaient tranquillement sur les couvertures. Draco rangea vite ses habits, apparemment cette partie de son caractère n'avait absolument rien à faire de l'ordre. Harry sourit inconsciemment en voyant les cheveux défaits du « gentil Malfoy ». Plus de doutes, celui-ci n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec l'ancien. Assis sur son lit, Harry commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées en regardant distraitement le blond faire connaissance avec la salle de bain. Il fut tiré un peu brutalement – il dû se rattraper au pilier du baldaquin pour ne pas tomber du lit – de sa rêverie. Un cri perçant venait de retentir dans la salle commune. Ron, qui relisait ses bouquins de Quidditch en vue du match, fut le premier à sortir.

- Merde, Harry vient vite ! cria-t-il du couloir.

Bondissant comme une fouine au bas du lit, il le rejoignit en quelques secondes, suivit de près par Draco. Penché sur la rambarde de bois, il aperçu un groupe de Griffondors plutôt excités dans un coin de la salle. Les supplications venaient également de là. Ils descendirent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves et purent enfin voir l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Recroquevillé, tremblant, un autre Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'arrêtait pas d'implorer ses bourreaux. Il était en sous-vêtements, assis à même le sol, ses habits étaient éparpillés sur l'épais tapis. Sa peau était brillante d'eau et peut-être tremblait-il de froid aussi. Autour de lui, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Cormac McLaggen riaient à gorges déployées, bien sûr imités par la troupe spectatrice.

- Alors sale Serpentard, on fait moins le fier maintenant ? Tu vas payer pour tous les points qu'on a perdus par ta faute, petit emmerdeur, ricana Seamus en agitant négligemment sa baguette pour lancer un _expelliarmus_. Le rayon rouge atteint sa cible et Draco fut propulsé contre la tapisserie derrière lui. C'en fut trop pour Harry qui écarta d'un bon coup de coude les derniers élèves qui lui barraient la route pour aller rejoindre ses trois camarades.

- Ah, Harry ! s'exclama Dean, regarde comme on l'a bien arrangé ce... Hey ma baguette !

Harry s'empara des baguettes de Seamus et Cormac avec la même rapidité d'attrapeur que pour celle de Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter ? demanda le plus âgé, Cormac.

Harry eu un rire nerveux.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? Mais vous êtes complètement dérangés ou quoi ? Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! rugit Harry en pointant Draco qui était un peu sonné par le choc du sortilège. Vous êtes entrain d'agresser un élève ! Qui ne vous a rien fait ! Okay, Malfoy est un connard fini, jura-t-il, mais celui-là, vous voyez bien que non ! Il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette !

- C'est parce qu'on la lui a prise, murmura Dean d'un voix aigue, impressionné par la rage de Harry. Il était toujours très impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère. Surtout quand ses grands yeux verts, ombragés par de longs cils noirs, lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous avez quoi ? souffla-t-il, consterné.

C'est à ce moment là que Hermione sortit en trombe du dortoir des filles, alertée par le vacarme. Il lui fallu à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. Aussitôt, elle subtilisa les quatre baguettes que Harry avait en main. Juste au cas où sa colère dépasserait sa raison et qu'il n'en utilise une par mégarde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous êtes aussi fautifs qu'eux à rester comme ça sans rien faire ! Non-assistance à personne en danger, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Dégagez ! ordonna-t-elle à l'attention de élèves agglutinés tout autours d'eux. Aussitôt ils se dispersèrent et Hermione put s'en prendre directement au trois tourmenteurs. Elle les engueula copieusement et en bonne préfète, leur retira des points, bien que cela ne lui fasse pas particulièrement plaisir. Pour terminer, elle les accompagna chez leur directrice de maison pour qu'elle décide de leur punition. Pendant sa tirade, Harry s'était approché de Draco et s'était accroupit à ses côtés. Le pauvre pleurait dans ses bras croisés et posés sur ses genoux repliés. Harry voulu l'apaiser mais dès qu'il tendit la main, le blond se remit à murmurer des « s'il vous plait, arrêtez, non pas ça... ». L'autre Draco accouru pour l'aider à relever son semblable et à eux deux, ils réussirent à le supporter jusqu'à son lit. Ils le recouvrirent d'une couverture et Harry pu assister à une chose étonnante : Draco se consolant lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda doucement le Serpentard.

- Ils... Ils m'ont, hoqueta son jumeau, ils m'ont déshabillé puis jeté des sorts pour... Ah !

Il avait soudainement rabattu le drap sur lui. Le blond lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- C'est Harry Potter, chuchota-t-il, mais pas assez doucement pour que le bruit ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles du concerné.

- Et alors ? Allons enlève ça, répliqua l'autre Draco.

Il apparut alors non plus tremblotant et choqué mais rouge de gène. Il n'osait pas regarder le Griffondor en face et essayait de se cacher derrière son double. Harry devina alors que ce Malfoy devait être le côté « timide ». Timide entre guillemets car ce garçon était encore plus craintif qu'un animal sauvage cerné par des braconniers. L'autre Draco riait car en voulant se dissimuler derrière lui, le garçon lui chatouillait inconsciemment les côtes. Harry se dit que si ce n'avait pas été son pire ennemi se trouvant là, dédoublé, à se taquiner, le tableau aurait pu être adorablement touchant. Ron le sortit de sa contemplation en apportant l'uniforme du jeune homme qui était toujours en boxer. Harry le lui tendit et Draco s'en saisit fébrilement puis marmonna un remerciement, les yeux baissés de gêne. Quand il noua sa cravate jaune et noire, Ron lui fit remarquer qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez les Poufsouffles. Il leur expliqua alors maladroitement qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa nouvelle salle commune et qu'il avait suivit Harry et un de ses doubles en espérant oser leur demander son chemin. Mais lorsqu'il était entré à leur suite dans la salle commune, il avait été impressionné et était resté près du tableau. Quand il s'était enfin décidé à se renseigner, Seamus, Dean et Cormac lui étaient tombé dessus. A l'écoute de son récit, Harry sentit sa colère refaire surface.

- Jamais je ne les aurais pensé capables de ça, pensa Ron tout haut. C'est vrai que le fait qu'ils soient homophobes est bien connu, et qu'ils ont l'esprit un peu étroit. Mais de là à user de la violence...

Harry sursauta au mot « homophobes » : il avait toujours éprouvé de la curiosité envers les gens aimant le même sexe. Parfois, il se disait que cet intérêt allait un peu loin et se dépêchait de se changer les idées. Pas qu'il se sente lui-même homosexuel, mais il lui arrivait parfois de penser que les filles étaient toutes des groupies sans cervelle – sauf Hermione – et que la silhouette de tel ou tel garçon était plutôt pas mal.

- Harry ? Harry, tu es d'accord ?

- Gneuh ? répondit intelligemment le Survivant, sortant de ses réflexions.

- On va raccompagner Mal... Draco dans sa bonne salle commune, expliqua le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel, tu viens avec nous ?

Harry répondit oui et ils se mirent en route, le Draco timide évitant soigneusement de trop s'approcher de lui. Le brun haussa simplement les épaules, commençant à s'habituer aux blondinets au comportement étrange.

Pour se rendre dans les quartiers des Poufsouffles, ils devaient passer par la grande salle, descendre l'escalier en marbre puis celui juste à droite. Ils durent donc descendre les sept étages en se dépêchant pour arriver à l'heure pour le souper, qui n'allait plus tarder à avoir lieu. Mais dans le grand hall normalement désert, Harry entendit des paroles étouffées. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier et aperçu deux personne s'agitant le plus discrètement possible. Quand Harry s'aperçu qu'ils piégeaient une statue pour qu'elle s'effondre sur un élève qui s'en approcherait un peu trop, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et dévala le reste des marches pour aller les arrêter. Il reconnu immédiatement la chevelure blonde qui brillait dans la pénombre. Draco Malfoy, va savoir lequel, était accompagné d'une jeune fille de sa maison, complice de son méfait.

- Arrêtez immédiatement, intima Harry.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent pour éclater dans un rire méprisant.

- Voyez-vous cela, Potty et sa clique viennent nous rabattre les oreilles de bons sentiments, railla la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et d'un noir légèrement incarnat.

Draco ne fut pas aussi conciliant que son amie, et il se jeta sauvagement sur Harry. Le Griffondor eu le souffle coupé par le choc que subit son dos en tombant au sol. Au dessus de lui, le méchant Draco s'apprêtait à le mettre en charpies, comme il l'avait promis en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore. Heureusement, Ron eu un sursaut de jugeote et lui envoya un sortilège d'expulsion bien sentit. Le blond alla s'écraser deux mètres plus loin sous l'air béat et étonné de son agresseur, qui devait attendre ça depuis longtemps.

- Alors c'est ça le secret de « Harry Potter le Magnifique » ? Avoir un ou deux potes sous le bras pour le sortir de la merde ? Il est beau, le mythe vivant de la communauté sorcière, cracha la demoiselle en aidant Draco à se relever. Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes et Harry fit immédiatement pareil.

- Je t'avais prévenu, je vais te buter Potter, dit le blond en souriant de façon effrayante.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, rectifia un des autres Draco en se plaçant devant ses trois camarades. Je ne te laisserai pas les blesser.

Harry admira un instant le courage de Malfoy. Pas étonnant que celui-là se soit retrouvé chez les rouge et or. Mais à voir la tête que faisait l'autre, l'enragé, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'interposer.

- Dégage de là, toi et l'autre espèce de trouillard là-bas, grogna-t-il à l'adresse du Draco resté en retrait, vous me faite vraiment honte. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que vous puissez faire partie de moi...

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Malfoy envoya férocement un _pétrifucus totalus _mais son double l'évita sans problème. Leurs forces étaient égales, ils ne parviendraient jamais à se toucher. Enervé, il opta donc pour l'option des insultes.

- Non mais regardez-vous, vous avez réussi à atterrir à Griffondor et Poufsouffle, les maisons-poubelles par excellence ! beugla-t-il. Et vous vous enticher du pire d'entre eux, Potty le balafré ! Vous êtes pitoyables. Tout ça parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'agir comme des fillettes en vous pâmant devant lui !

Les joues des deux autres Draco se colorèrent légèrement pour l'un, violemment pour l'autre. Harry leur lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Viens Draco, ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps avec eux, ils sont désespérément pathétiques, raisonna la jeune fille.

- Ouais, mais la prochaine fois, je ne laisserai rien passer c'est clair ? prévint-t-il en crachant à terre, aux pieds de Harry, pour appuyer ses dires. On y va Chana.

Les jeune fille sautilla jusqu'au Survivant et lui tira l'oreille.

- Ça c'est pour être aussi mignon...

Ensuite elle lui mit un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, qui fit se plier Harry en deux.

- Et ça c'est pour être aussi con, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant à la suite de son ami.

Ron s'empressa de soutenir son ami en lançant un regard noir à Chana, qui le lui rendit bien, le foudroyant de ses yeux violacés. Harry reprit son souffle et réussi à se redresser en soupirant. Il se tourna vers les deux Draco et le réflexe du plus timide fut d'aller trouver refuge derrière son double.

- Merci beaucoup, dit sérieusement le brun, mais... C'est quoi cette histoire de fillettes qui se pâment ?

Les blonds émirent un gémissement de désespoir. Le Griffondor prit la parole en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

- Les autres me tueraient certainement si je te le disais mais moi je pense que c'est plus honnête de te mettre au courant alors... Surtout ça ne doit pas t'effrayer Harry mais hum... Draco, donc nous sept, nous sommes heu... je dirai « attirés » par toi.

Comment décrire le choc qu'il eu en entendant ces mots ? Le silence abasourdi qui suivit la révélation dit tout sur l'ébahissement de Harry.

- Allons, si l'autre excité trouvait Harry à son goût, ça se saurait, dit Ron en riant nerveusement tout de même.

Le regard déterminé du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il disait la vérité.

- Oh mon dieu, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix, restant figé sur place.

Un énorme blanc. Une harpie passa, puis un deuxième. Le Draco timide virait au cramoisi et le gentil tentait un sourire d'excuse. Ron faisait une parfaite imitation de la lotte qui baille et Harry ne paraissait toujours pas en revenir. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre. Personne ne détourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Hermione arriva près d'eux un peu haletante. Personne ne lui prêta attention.

- Je vois que j'arrive encore au bon moment, soupira-t-elle en observant la scène d'un air désabusé. Pourquoi je rate toujours les coups d'éclat ?

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Et voilà, ma deuxième fic vient de commencer ! La la la, je suis conteeente ! (les OS, ça compte pas)

Alors, pas trop traumatisées par un Seamus et Dean méchants tout plein ? Héhé ça change un peu comme ça. Donc, ça vaut la peine que je continue ou le scénario est à chier ? Maintenant que je relis, ça me paraissait bien mieux quand je l'imaginais dans ma petite tête.

Et dites, c'est quel Draco que vous préférez pour l'instant ? Le gentil, le timide ou l'hystérique ? Oui oui, on peut préférer l'hystérique. Il en reste encore quatre à découvrir alors vous pourrez changer plus tard si vous voulez. Moi je ne dis pas pour pas influencer.

PS : Clems, j'espère que ta Chana te plait, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la respecter. **:3**

J'attends fiévreusement vos reviews – même méchantes – alors n'hésitez pas, le bouton n'est pas loin ! A très bientôt, j'vous aimeuh !


	2. Rapprochement intensif avec Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout est à moi. Je suis J. K. Rowling déguisée sous un pseudo fort peu tendancieux. J'ai lu toutes les fics concernant mon œuvre et je suis devenue accro aux slashs. D'ailleurs, le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne sera constitué que de lemons. ... Ben quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Hélas, je ne suis pas madame Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien. Avec son pognon, je créerais le Temple Sacré du Yaoi... Le paradis... -_commence à divaguer-_

Avertissement : Cette fiction est à classer dans le registre du yaoi, homophobes allez vous faire voir, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson je crois.

Note importante : Mmh... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser... Si ce n'est « bonne lecture » !

Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

**RaR's aux anonymes :**

(Désolée mais il n'y en aura pas cette fois hélas, sinon le chapitre aurait mis une semaine de plus a arriver, je me connais. Mais sachez que c'est vraiment grâce à vous que - je ne sais pas pour les autres auteurs mais pour moi c'est le cas - je continue d'écrire!)

Okay. Respire, respire, RESPIRE ! Ah mon dieu ! Une avalanche de reviews s'écroule sur moi ! Je sais, ce n'est pas tant que ça, mais pour moi c'est… un vrai miracle, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Pourvu que la suite soit à la hauteur. Merci à tous pour les encouragements et… désolée du retard ! Des mois sans ordi, ça fait mal. Enfin, je suis de retour cette fois…

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND : Rapprochement intensif avec Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'impatienta Hermione en battant furieusement du pied.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et sembla enfin la remarquer. Il couru s'agripper à son bras, comme si il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

- Le gentil Draco... Il vient de dire... qu'il était _attiré_ par Harry ! bégaya Ron en montrant le blond du doigt.

Hermione chercha confirmation dans le regard de Draco. Elle y lu la sincérité et soupira. Ça devait arriver, une obsession pareille pour le Survivant ne pouvait pas être uniquement basée sur la haine. Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son ami et lui demanda un peu sèchement d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Il faut dire que Ron regardait Draco comme si il était un pitiponk à deux pattes au lieu d'une seule. Elle profita de l'état de choc du roux qui précédait la tempête furieuse pour aller s'assurer de l'état du premier concerné, qui n'avait pas encore pipé mot. Elle lui passa une main devant les yeux en l'appelant doucement. Harry eu un sursaut et rit nerveusement.

- T'as entendu ça, Hermione ? C'est la meilleure hein ? dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Hum. Désolée Harry mais je pense qu'il a dit vrai, chuchota la brune.

- Ah...

Ce fut tout ce que Harry put répondre. Il fixait les deux Draco d'un air curieux et ne semblait pas bien assimiler l'information. Hermione décida donc de vite changer de sujet.

- Bon ! Tu ne devais pas rejoindre ton dortoir, toi ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible au Draco timide.

Celui hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant, soulagé de pouvoir enfin échapper au regard scruteur du Survivant. Subir un rejet est affreux, mais lorsqu'on n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un regard indéfinissable, c'est encore plus insoutenable. Le gentil Draco tentait donc de faire bonne figure et il proposa d'un ton faussement joyeux de passer à table. En effet, l'heure du repas approchait et les estomacs commençaient à le rappeler. Harry acquiesça en silence et suivit ses amis vers les portes de la grande salle. Elle était encore vide, aucun bruit de couvert ne résonnait. Même les professeurs n'avaient pas encore pris place. Mais en longeant les longs bancs, ils remarquèrent un Draco, sagement assis à la table des Serdaigles. Il lisait un livre et ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'intrusion des Griffondors. Son double rouge et or le croisa et lui demanda si tout allait bien dans sa nouvelle maison. L'autre jeta simplement un regard qui apparemment, dans le langage des Draco, voulait dire oui. Ron l'observa d'un air qui se voulait assuré, mais l'effet fut gâché quand Hermione l'envoya faire la toupie deux mètres plus loin en le bousculant précipitamment. En fait, elle voulait absolument savoir le titre du livre du serdaigle. Malheureusement pour elle, cette partie de Draco n'était pas très causante et elle reçu juste un grognement.

- Oh allez, je voudrais juste voir si je l'ai déjà lu, suppliait-elle.

Draco consentit à relever son bouquin pour laisser apparaître un titre calligraphié en lettres d'argent : « L'Encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu ». Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent aussitôt à briller.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Où te l'es-tu procuré ? Oh, attends. Peut-être que dans ce livre, on pourrait trouver une potion pour te soigner toi et tes doubles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, c'est une bonne idée non ?

- Je l'ai emprunté exprès pour ça, je cherche depuis une bonne heure, marmonna Draco sans même lever les yeux des pages.

Hermione se rembrunit quelque peu mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant.

- Je pense qu'avec une bonne potion de concentration, on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit-elle en croisant fièrement les bras.

- Cette potion ne fonctionne que contre les sorts, elle n'a aucun effet sur un philtre, marmonna machinalement le Draco de Serdaigle.

Cette fois Hermione fut carrément outrée. Elle assura qu'elle le savait parfaitement, qu'elle voulait juste tester le blond. Celui-ci émit un petit rire et la guerre fut déclarée. Une véritable bataille de connaissance s'engagea entre les deux adolescents et c'était à celui qui clouerait le bec à l'autre avec une chose qu'il ignorait.

- Les Botrucs ont trois doigts en forme de brindille, siffla la jeune brune.

- Ils n'en ont que deux, répliqua Draco sereinement.

Hermione avait presque de la vapeur qui s'échappait de ses oreilles. Rouge d'humiliation, elle fit brusquement demi-tour et s'enfuit vers la porte de la grande salle. Ron se précipita pour la rattraper et Harry se retrouva seul avec les deux Draco. Il profita de cet isolement pour poser une question au gentil Draco. Une question qui le tracassait depuis un petit temps.

- Hum. Si… Si vous êtes tous la même personne, ça veut dire que vous tous vous avez les même euh… sentiments ?

- Nous avons tous les sept le béguin pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, intervint le serdaigle.

- Ça m'étonnerait tout de même que le Draco agressif ressente quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, répondit Harry en riant.

- Pourtant c'est le cas, mais il ne se l'avoue pas. C'est une des parties de nous qui rejette ce sentiment.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, ne croyant qu'à moitié le fait que Draco puisse… il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot qui correspondrait. En tout cas, Malfoy venait de prouver une fois de plus, à lui comme à Hermione, qu'il pouvait être très sensé quand il le voulait. Enfin, quand cette partie de lui le voulait.

Heureusement pour Harry, cette journée n'était pas complètement perdue. En effet, aujourd'hui on servait son dessert préféré : une énorme dame blanche dégoulinante de chocolat fondu. Il ronronna presque de bonheur en engloutissant la première bouchée et profita de ce petit moment de paix pour faire le point. Il avait un problème, et pas un petit. Apparemment, Draco était vraiment attiré par lui mais ça, ce n'était pas encore le plus grave. Harry sourit inconsciemment quand il pensa que son pire ennemi en pinçant pour lui n'était pas encore trop catastrophique. Bonjour le positivisme. Non, le plus ennuyeux, était qu'il y avait sept Draco à ses trousses, dont au moins un qui voulait furieusement sa peau. Peu probable que celui-là soit réellement entiché de qui que soit, mais d'après le Draco de Serdaigle, c'était bien le cas.

Harry promena un instant son regard sur la grande salle bruyante pour compter tous les Malfoy, qui étaient le centre des conversations en ce moment même. Le timide à Poufsouffle, Le gentil était deux place plus loin que lui, l'intelligent mangeait tranquillement sa glace à la table des Serdaigles, Le colérique lui jetait des regards haineux depuis la tablée des vert et argent et… et…

- Mphrrm !

Harry avait failli avaler son biscuit de travers car, juste à la droite de la boule de nerfs qui rêvait de l'étriper, se trouvait un autre Draco, les cheveux légèrement défaits, la chemise ouverte et la cravate disparue. Il fixait Harry intensément, son regard en était presque assombri. Le griffondor eut soudain très chaud : Malfoy venait de tremper son doigt dans sa glace et le suçait de façon très provocatrice. Tout le monde l'observait les yeux ronds, mais lui ne regardait que Harry, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens une seule seconde. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et lécha sensuellement ses doigts, envoyant des œillades brûlantes d'envie au pauvre Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il pouvait presque entendre les petits gémissements que Malfoy était peut-être entrain d'émettre. Il baissa son regard sur sa glace, qu'il finit rapidement, avec l'impression d'avoir les joues incendiées. Quand son regard croisa à nouveau par curiosité celui du Draco aguicheur, il le regretta aussitôt. Le blond n'avait pas cessé son manège et passait à présent sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry se leva brusquement, arrachant un cri de surprise à Hermione, et quitta la salle le visage résolument baissé vers ses pieds. Le Draco séducteur s'essuya les mains et le suivit un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il rattrapa aisément le griffondor et l'apostropha au détour d'un couloir. Harry frissonna et fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, accélérant le pas. Il sentit alors qu'on lui attrapait le bras pour l'attirer contre le mur. Le regard gris bouillonnant du blond entra encore dans son champ de vision et il prit peur.

- Lâche moi Malfoy sinon tu vas goûter à ma baguette, siffla Harry.

- Mmh, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Survivant pour le coincer contre le mur, tout dépend de quelle baguette tu me parles…

- Arrête ça, grogna le griffondor, ça ne te mènera absolument nulle part.

- Ah oui ?

Harry sentit avec horreur les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis que Malfoy collait son corps au sien, pressant doucement son bassin contre son ventre. Dans la foulée, il pu également remarquer que le torse du blond était relativement bien foutu, vu que sa chemise blanche ne cachait plus grand-chose. Harry se tortilla, pesta, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit, le Draco tombeur le maintenait contre la pierre de tout son corps visiblement plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le seul effet qu'il obtint, c'est d'exciter plus encore le blond, qui lui murmurait des choses obscènes à l'oreille en lui caressant les hanches.

- On pourrait aller dans ma chambre… Je suis sûr que tu es une bête de sexe Potter. Et crois moi, je saurais te faire crier de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que tu sois trop épuisé pour en redemander…

Il commençait à ondoyer de tout son corps, frottant ainsi son entrejambes contre celle d'Harry. Le griffondor émit un petit cri aigu en le sentant se frayer un chemin dans son cou. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Draco sur sa peau, et le sien devenir plutôt irrégulier. Il secoua brusquement la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et envoya un bon coup de genoux à Malfoy. Il ne savait pas exactement où il l'avait percuté, mais l'effet fut immédiat et le blond recula d'un pas, l'air grimaçant.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? pesta Draco.

- C'est toi qui es complètement givré, fulmina Harry, un peu chamboulé. Ça te prend souvent de sauter sur les élèves au détour d'un couloir ? T'es frustré à ce point ?

- Ça ne me prend qu'avec toi Potty, et sache que non, je ne suis pas frustré, répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

Harry allait lui prouver qu'au contraire - ses pulsions devaient vraiment être insatisfaites pour qu'il tente de le violer à même le mur - quand il entendit des voix l'appeler. Il reconnu ses amis et cria leurs noms pour les guider dans les couloirs du château. Ron apparu le premier, un peu essoufflé, et se remit à courir quand il aperçu Harry seul avec un des Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, demanda le roux en fusillant le serpentard du regard.

- Rien, mentit Harry, pas vraiment enclin à assister à une bagarre entre les deux garçons, et un peu honteux aussi.

Le Draco séducteur jeta un dernier regard au survivant. Harry le soutint furieusement et au dernier moment, alors que le blond allait passer l'angle du couloir, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin. Harry aurait voulu répliquer en lui offrant un beau signe de contestation du majeur, mais trop tard, Draco avait filé. Hermione, qui contrairement à Ron avait saisit le geste du serpentard, soupira en voyant Harry hésiter à aller rattraper son ennemi pour relancer l'altercation. Elle lui saisit le bras et l'emmena vers leur prochain cours, qui se trouvait être métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall était d'une humeur massacrante, et pour cause : les trois Malfoy de Serpentard faisaient un chahut pas possible et ne trouvaient pas de places libres dans sa classe. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez fit apparaître des chaises depuis son bureau, où les Draco prirent place en se chamaillant pour ne pas se retrouver à côté des griffondors avec qui ils avaient cours. Harry fut soulagé quand le Draco colérique et le Draco séducteur allèrent s'asseoir dans la rangée opposée à la sienne. Par contre, le troisième vint prendre place à côté d'Hermione, et Harry redoutait déjà que son caractère fût horrible. Il avait peut-être eu tort de s'inquiéter car le début du cours se passa sans problème. Il était entrain de voir le sortilège de désillusion, un sort plutôt compliqué qui consistait à faire prendre à un objet ou une personne la texture du paysage derrière lui, le rendant ainsi presque invisible. Comme toujours, Hermione s'en sortait admirablement, et Harry Ron pataugeaient un peu. Le professeur leur distribua des petits objets divers et des parchemins de couleur, à placer derrière. Ils devaient s'arranger pour que l'objet prenne la couleur du parchemin. Hermione allait rendre sa statuette de chat complètement mauve lorsque son poignet dévia et alla envoyer son sort sur le bureau de McGonagall, qui prit les teintes du tableau et du parquet mélangées, ce qui donnait un immonde vert plus très frais.

- Mademoiselle Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria la vieille femme en s'éloignant prestement du bureau.

- Désolée, bafouilla Hermione, semblant surprise elle-même d'avoir manqué sa cible.

- Cinq points de moins à Griffondor pour vous apprendre à mieux vous concentrer, dit-elle d'un ton agacé, regardant d'un œil sévère les serpentards qui tentaient de jeter le sort de désillusion à ce pauvre Neville.

Hermione passa le reste du cours à regarder sa statuette sans bouger, sans parler, les yeux au bord des larmes. A part Rogue, jamais un professeur n'avait eu à lui retirer des points. Ron lui tapotait gentiment le dos en disant que ce genre de bourdes lui arrivait une fois par jour, mais la jeune fille restait inconsolable. Quand l'heure se termina, elle sortit dans les premiers et Harry dû courir pour la rattraper. Son erreur de tantôt lui semblait trop grossière et son comportement un peu étrange.

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Hermione, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, dit-il avec gentillesse alors qu'ils se rendaient en botanique.

- A moi, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, murmura la jeune fille en accélérant.

- Mais enfin, tu as droit à l'erreur ! Personne n'est infaillible, moi en premier, répliqua Harry en marmonnant la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione s'arrêta, les yeux encore un peu flous.

- Oui mais là, ce n'était pas ma faute. Malfoy m'a donné un coup de coude lorsque je m'apprêtais à jeter mon sort, grogna-t-elle. Et bien sûr, monsieur s'est amusé à énumérer toutes les insultes qu'il est capable de prononcer durant le cours entier.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? McGonagall aurait compris et l'aurait envoyé en retenue.

- Tant pis, c'est trop tard, dit Hermione. Maintenant tais-toi, on arrive.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la serre et Harry se promit d'exposer à Malfoy sa façon de penser.

Malheureusement, les 7 Draco furent très souvent convoqués par le directeur pour tenter de trouver une solution à leur dédoublement. Et quand ils n'y étaient pas, ils testaient les potions de du professeur Rogue au fin fond des cachots. Harry aurait pourtant bien voulu régler cette histoire mais à chaque fois qu'il entr'apercevait une tête blonde, elle s'engouffrait aussitôt dans une salle de classe différente de la sienne. Après une semaine de cache-cache, Harry en eu plus qu'assez, et même si Hermione avait presque oublié l'incident, lui n'abandonnait pas l'idée de se venger, ou au moins de faire ravaler à Malfoy sa fierté. Et tant pis si certains des sept le prenaient mal. Bref, sa patience avait des limites, et elles venaient d'être atteintes. Harry tenait beaucoup à Hermione, et après l'avoir vue dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire. Il décida donc que puisque qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de voir les Malfoy le jour, il irait la nuit.

Le soir même, il attendit patiemment que Ron ait écoulé sa réserve de bâillements et Hermione finit ses devoirs pour prétexter une recherche urgente qui lui était sortie de la tête. Trop fatigués, les deux amis ne posèrent pas de questions et montèrent se coucher avec plaisir. Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité de sous le canapé de la salle commune et partit en direction des cachots. Malgré sa fâcheuse habitude de vadrouiller la nuit, il fallut à Harry un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination sans se faire prendre par les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde. Il se plaça devant le mur de pierres humides et chuchota le mot de passe, qu'il se félicita encore une fois d'avoir pu soutirer au gentil Draco.

- Regard sombre.

L'épaisse muraille pivota sans un bruit, ce qui était plus angoissant encore qu'un grincement de vieille porte pourrie, dans le fond. Harry se faufila, toujours invisible, dans la salle commune plongée dans le noir et trouva sans trop de mal la porte menant au dortoir des garçons. Le plus dur à présent était d'identifier dans quel lit était Malfoy, et ce sans réveiller les autres. Il tira doucement le rideau du baldaquin du premier lit mais il faisait trop obscur pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ne sachant plus vraiment comment s'y prendre, Harry souleva précautionneusement quelques rideaux, dans l'espoir que n'importe quel signe puisse l'éclairer sur les occupants des lits. Alors qu'il passait la tête par une énième embrasure de tissu, il cru sentir quelque chose de différent. Une odeur qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il eut un réflexe idiot et ouvrit plus grand les yeux, ce qui ne servit bien sûr à rien. Il respira un grand coup et la liaison se fit : c'était le parfum qu'il avait sentit lorsqu'un des Malfoy l'avait coincé contre le mur il y a une semaine. Tout les Draco devaient sentir la même chose puisqu'ils étaient une seule et même personne, c'est du moins à cette idée que Harry se raccrocha. Il se glissa entièrement dans l'espace du lit et referma les rideaux, près à lancer un sortilège du silencio si Malfoy mouftait un peu trop. Par mesure de précaution, il laissa aussi sa cape sur lui.

- Hey, Malfoy, souffla-t-il. Malfoy !

Harry entendit les bruissements de couvertures et put imaginer que le serpentard était entrain de se retourner vers lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas réveillé pour autant. Le jeune homme avança prudemment sa main pour lui secouer l'épaule mais tomba sur quelque chose de plus… poilu. Et doux. Harry retira vivement sa main en espérant que le blond n'avait pas sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. A en juger par sa respiration régulière, il dormait toujours comme un bienheureux. Harry se reprit et donna une tape sur le corps allongé.

- Quoi ? gémit Malfoy d'une petite voix.

- Pas trop tôt, râla Harry. Je dois te parler, et je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de crier.

Il pointa sa baguette à l'endroit où il pensait que Malfoy se trouvait, même si celui-ci ne pouvait rien voir. Il y eu un petit moment de silence où le griffondor se demanda presque si l'autre ne s'était pas rendormi, quand une main lui agrippa le bras pour le tirer brusquement dans le lit. Avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, Harry sentit le corps de Draco venir l'immobiliser contre le matelas.

- C'est toi qui vas crier, mon petit Harry, susurra une voix à son oreille.

En effet, Harry eut envie de crier. De désespoir d'être tombé sur ce Malfoy-là, et d'indignation pour les deux mains qu'il sentait sur ses hanches.

- Laisse-moi, ce n'était pas à toi que je voulais parler, maugréa-t-il, c'est au Malfoy qui était à côté d'Hermione en métamorphose.

- Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda tout bas Draco, ayant l'air bien plus absorbé à frôler le cou du survivant de ses lèvres que par sa question.

- Il l'a ridiculisée, lui répondit Harry agacé, en attrapant sa tête pour l'éloigner de sa gorge. Arrête ça, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé.

- Attention, tu vas réveiller les autres, prévint le blond en lui attrapant les mains pour les immobiliser au dessus de sa tête.

- Lâche-moi maintenant, et dis-moi où se trouve le lit de ce Malfoy-là, ordonna Harry, qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être coincé sous ce corps d'homme. Tout cela était ridicule, le Draco séducteur perdait vraiment son temps.

Le Draco en question allait répondre quand une voix, identique à la sienne résonna dans le dortoir :

- Draco, c'est toi qui parles ?

Harry cessa immédiatement de remuer, et il sentit également le corps de Malfoy se figer.

- Dis-lui qu'il n'y a personne, chuchota nerveusement Harry.

- Alors tu me laisses t'embrasser, répondit le blond de but en blanc.

- Ça ne va pas ? Jamais je ne te...

- Alors je te balance, conclu Draco sans aucun remord.

- Draco, il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? répéta la voix, plus proche cette fois.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, c'est la partie de moi qui veut ta peau.

- C'est dégueulasse, et toi tu veux ma perte, objecta Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Non, moi je veux ton corps. Il arrive, qu'est-ce que je dis ? questionna Malfoy en sachant pertinemment que son prisonnier n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Okay, c'est bon, dis-lui que tu es seul, vite ! céda le survivant, trop paniqué à l'idée de se faire prendre. Tu es vraiment abject.

- Une seconde, je veux d'abord être sûr d'être payé, l'interrompit le serpentard, gardant le sens des réalités.

Harry allait ordonner à Draco de d'abord répondre à son double mais trop tard : il sentait déjà son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux très fort, comme lorsqu'on se prépare à passer un mauvais moment. Après tout, c'est comme si il avait un gage idiot, ça allait vite se terminer. Mais le gage idiot prit une nouvelle ampleur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond prendre doucement possession des siennes. Harry entendit vaguement l'autre Draco reposer encore sa question, ce qui fit redoubler le rythme des battements de son cœur déjà transporté par la légèreté du baiser de son ennemi. Au fur et à mesure que Malfoy le couvrait de baisers, il oubliait qu'il pouvait se faire prendre d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se surpris même l'envie de faire quelque chose, lui aussi, qui ferait ressentir à Draco ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Mais jamais il n'avait vraiment eut d'expérience dans ce domaine, aussi il laissa le blond le submerger de picotements dans la nuque, de chaleur dans la poitrine, de tremblements agréables. Il ne se choqua même plus lorsque Draco lâcha ses mains pour aller les reposer sur ses reins, et alla jusqu'à poser maladroitement les siennes sur son dos. Draco s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps fébrile et son baiser se fit plus sensuel. Harry commençait à se sentir partir et rendait à présent sans honte le baiser que le serpentard lui offrait. Leurs souffles se firent plus désordonnés, leurs mains commencèrent à caresser le tissu fin de leurs pyjamas. Objectivement, Harry aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais seulement voilà, c'était de Malfoy dont il s'agissait. Et malgré les gémissements qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres, une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui crier « arrête, c'est un homme, c'est Draco Malfoy, c'est ton ennemi ! ». Mais c'était tellement bon, cette euphorie que s'emparait de lui. Heureusement pour la santé mentale de notre survivant, Draco mit peu à peu fin au baiser. Harry était déjà sûr que - même si il lui avait été donné par un homme - ce serait certainement un des meilleurs de sa vie, même sa fierté masculine ne pouvait nier ça.

- Il est reparti, j'avais jeté un sort d'illusion pour qu'il me voie entrain de dormir. Je parlerai à mon double, celui que tu voulais voir, à ta place si tu veux, murmura Draco. J'aurais bien continué – et toi aussi je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux – mais le marché s'arrêtait à un baiser, et je ne suis pas aussi dépravé que tu sembles le croire.

Harry était bien content que Draco prenne ainsi la parole, car lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assurer cette fonction. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne remarqua pas que Malfoy l'avait entubé avec son sort d'illusion, et qu'il insinuait clairement que Harry avait aimé se faire embrasser par un garçon, son ennemi de surcroît. De toute façon, il avait raison.

- Je pense que tu peux partir maintenant, il est retourné se coucher, dit le blond en lui tendant sa cape et sa baguette, égarées sous les couvertures lors de leurs ébats. Rogue commence sa ronde dans vingt-cinq minutes, tu as le temps pour traverser les cachots.

Harry hocha la tête, et descendit du lit et s'apprêtait à filer sans demander son reste mais Draco le retint.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en lui dérobant un dernier bisou, sur la joue cette fois.

- Euh… oui, dit faiblement Harry; puis il s'éloigna comme un automate.

Il s'éternisa beaucoup plus que raison sur le chemin du retour, s'arrêtant à presque chaque fenêtre pour admirer la nuit bleutée. Il n'avait même pas remis sa cape d'invisibilité, qui laissait traîner derrière lui comme un enfant le ferait avec son doudou. Lorsque la Grosse Dame, sujette au insomnies ces derniers temps, lui demanda le mot de passe comme si de rien était, il sursauta presque. Il fit un effort pour s'en souvenir, se disant que si Neville l'oubliait si souvent, c'était peut-être parce que quelqu'un qui embrassait divinement bien lui troublait l'esprit quotidiennement. Il ravala son sourire, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Etre bouleversé ainsi pour un baiser qui devait juste servir à sauver sa peau, c'était absurde. Et pourtant, en se glissant dans ses couvertures, Harry y pensait toujours.

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Enfin ! Le chapitre 2 ! Vous avez le droit de m'injurier pour le retard, mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que j'ai mis un temps dingue à ravoir un ordinateur.

Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Envie de me tuer ou de me faire câlin ? Le Draco sexy peut être trop doux quand il veut… _-bave-_ C'est lui mon préféré ! D'ailleurs, il n'en reste plus qu'un à découvrir. Nous avons déjà le gentil, le timide, le séducteur, le méchant, l'intelligent et le sournois. Les paris sont ouverts pour le caractère du dernier ! (c'est un griffondor) Au fait, à propos, dites moi si je me trompe mais la maison Griffondor s'écrit avec une majuscule tandis qu'un élève griffondor sans, c'est ça ? Je sais, question idiote.

Bref, j'arrête de dire des bêtises. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, et sachez que, oui, ça n'a jamais cessé, ça continuera toujours, et de plus en plus fort… : je vous aime !


	3. Réflexion intensive sur Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout est à moi. Je suis J. K. Rowling déguisée sous un pseudo fort peu tendancieux. J'ai lu toutes les fics concernant mon œuvre et je suis devenue accro aux slashs. D'ailleurs, le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne sera constitué que de lemons. ... Ben quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Hélas, je ne suis pas madame Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien. Avec son pognon, je créerais le Temple Sacré du Yaoi... Le paradis... -_commence à divaguer-_

Avertissement : Cette fiction est à classer dans le registre du yaoi, homophobes allez vous faire voir, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson je crois.

Note importante : Mmh... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser... Si ce n'est « bonne lecture » !

Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

**RaR's aux anonymes :**

**Lilou :** Merci beaucoup pour cette danse de la victoire magnifiquement exécutée ! Moi aussi je me procurerais bien un Draco séducteur à emporter partout, si tu savais. Alors sept, en plus… oulà ! Pour le dernier Draco… ah ah… tu vas bientôt le savoir. Merci à toi et gros bisous ! Bonne lecture aussi.

**Aerials :** Tu es la seule à avoir pu me répondre pour les majuscules alors merci de m'avoir éclairée Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Merci beaucoup et bisous ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, en attendant : bonne lecture !

**Didi :** Trois propositions de Draco qui auraient pu être juste mais hélas ce n'est pas ça. C'est pas grave tu vas voir dans ce chapitre de quoi il retourne. Alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Mimi :** Merci beaucoup Mimi C'est trop gentil, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour les encouragements aussi. Gros gros bisous tout plein et bonne lecture.

**Tif :** 5 mois… Oh mon Dieu, tout ça, vraiment ? Je suis irrécupérable. Enfin, mon ordi l'était surtout. Je te promets de poster le plus vite possible maintenant. Je vais tenter maximum toutes les deux semaines, maintenant que j'ai une beta pour me taper sur les doigts si ça n'avance pas assez vite. Pour le dernier Draco mmh… tu vas voir ! Merci pour la chance, les encouragements et tout, ça fait plaisir ! Et t'inquiète, je ne compte pas arrêter. (encore moins après tes menaces ) Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Ehwinn :** Prometteuse, c'est vrai ? Mmh… j'adore ça sonne bien ! Huhu, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bisous bisous !

**Zelda-sama :** Contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Pour Draco, tu vas vite savoir qui es le dernier… Merci à toi et gros bisous !

**Macatou :** La suite ? Eh bien la voilà déjà ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bisous et merci.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME : Réflexion intensive sur Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**

La nuit fut courte pour Harry. Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours. Il pouvait donc paresser à son aise dans son lit, protégé de la lumière par ses rideaux. Rideaux qu'il faudrait bien qu'il tire un jour, il ne pouvait rester allongé éternellement. Il s'étira longuement, profitant de ce moment bien particulier du matin où l'on ne se rappelle pas vraiment d'hier et où l'on ne pense pas encore à aujourd'hui. Il comptait bien faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible, en se calfeutrant au fond de ses draps.

« Harry ! »

Eh bien non, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Harry réprima un juron et plissa les yeux quand Ron ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste que l'on pourrait qualifier de tout sauf tendre. La lumière l'obligea à garder ses paupières closes quelques secondes, puis il enfila ses lunettes pour pouvoir voir le visage impatient de son ami.

« Eh bien quoi ? s'impatienta Harry, voyant le rouquin rester figé debout devant le lit.

- Ah oui ! se reprit Ron, décidément très distrait. Euh, Hermione voudrait te parler. »

Harry soupira et se laissa retomber sur ses coussins.

« Dis lui que j'arrive, le temps de prendre ma douche », murmura Harry en refermant déjà les yeux.

Il sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule, geste qui lui rappela vaguement cette nuit, tout comme les rideaux tirés. Il rouvrit les yeux à contre cœur et vit que Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Tu allais te rendormir, se plaignit le rouquin. Hermione a vraiment l'air pressée de te parler. Et qu'est-ce que tu as ?... Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une nuit en enfer.

- Tu n'es pas loin du compte, Ron », répondit amèrement Harry en se souvenant totalement de ses déboires nocturnes.

Il se releva un peu barbouillé et se résigna à laisser tomber sa grasse matinée. Si Hermione était si pressée, ce devait être important. En tout cas, ça avait intérêt.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain du dortoir et s'y engouffra après avoir lancé un dernier « j'arrive » à son ami. Une fois déshabillé et exposé au jet bien chaud de la douche, Harry se repassa la scène du baiser de Draco une bonne dizaine de fois. Il avait beau l'envisager sous toutes les coutures, la même pathétique réalité s'offrait à lui : il avait été dominé sur toute la ligne. Malfoy s'était bien foutu de lui et en avait profité pour assouvir ses pulsions dégoûtantes.

Et c'était lui qui avait honte pourtant.

Il était sûr d'être parfaitement hétérosexuel, il n'aurait pas dû prendre plaisir à ce baiser… Si encore il lui avait été donné sans chantage, sans piège, par quelqu'un qu'il aime… non, même avec ces conditions, un baiser d'homme ne devrait pas lui plaire…

Et pourtant,… alors qu'aucune de ces conditions n'étaient réunies hier soir, lorsqu'il repensait à cet instant, il sentait cette chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Harry se secoua un peu et mit les choses au point une fois encore. Que Draco, son ennemi de toujours soit homosexuel, c'est son problème. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas le mêler à tout ça, merde. Les professeurs mettaient un temps dingue à soigner cet imbécile, il était donc coincé avec les sept pour un petit temps encore. Harry se frotta plus vigoureusement les cheveux pour se forcer à réfléchir.

Jamais il ne s'était laissé faire par Draco, et ce n'était pas parce que celui-ci lui faisait des avances plutôt poussées que ça allait changer.

Cette nuit était une erreur, et jamais plus il ne la commettrait à nouveau. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Malfoy n'était pas entrain de se foutre de lui ?

Non.

Pas après un baiser pareil…

Harry passa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres mouillées. Il y avait trop de tendresse pour que ce soit feint. Alors quoi ? Il devait ignorer le serpentard ? Le tabasser ? Non, il devait rétablir l'équilibre. Redevenir l'égal de Draco pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire sous prétexte que le blond embrassait divinement bien. D'ailleurs non, il embrassait très mal, voilà.

Harry sortit de sa douche tout ragaillardi, encore occupé à se mettre dans le crâne que Malfoy embrassait comme un pied. Il s'habilla joyeusement, sans même se rendre compte que pour la première fois, il faisait attention à ce qu'il mettait. Un accès de coquetterie passager peut-être. Il descendit sereinement les escaliers du dortoir, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore comment changer la donne entre lui et Malfoy. Assise sur un fauteuil, plongée dans un manuel certainement fascinant, Hermione l'attendait seule. Ron participait à un tournoi d'échecs quelques pas plus loin, tournoi qu'il allait certainement gagner.

« Tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

- Ah Harry, te voilà enfin, répondit-elle en délaissant son livre. Devine ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin en allant prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle avait l'air à moitié émoustillée, à moitié choquée. Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait bien sûr aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Malfoy, en personne, devant toute la grande salle, il…

- Attends, l'interrompit de suite Harry en levant les mains, quel Malfoy ?

- Un serpentard, celui qui m'a insultée au cours de métamorphose, précisa Hermione.

- Okay, continue, répondit-il, un peu las de n'entendre parler que du blond.

- Eh bien, ce matin il est venu me présenter ses excuses. Oh, pas en grandes pompes, juste un petit « désolé Granger » en passant à côté de moi. J'avais déjà presque oublié à vrai dire, alors j'ai mis un temps à faire le lien. C'était un peu de mauvaise foi, mais c'est déjà plus qu'étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, répondit Harry, l'air pensif. C'était bien le Malfoy sournois qui t'avait bousculée, tu es sûre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien », répondit prestement Harry en se relevant.

Donc le Draco séducteur avait bel et bien parlé à son double et l'avait convaincu de s'excuser. Harry s'avoua un peu surpris, mais cela ne changeait en rien sa décision : il allait rappeler au serpentard qu'il n'avait pas à le traiter de la sorte. Encore faudrait-il qu'il tombe sur le bon…

A défaut de l'avoir sous la main, il alla parler au gentil Draco, qui attendait son tour pour participer au tournoi d'échec. Lui soutirer quelques informations pourrait se révéler à nouveau utile. Du moins, c'est l'excuse que Harry se trouva pour aller lui parler.

« Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ? s'exclama joyeusement Draco en le voyant venir dans sa direction.

- Mouais, maugréa Harry, ne s'habituant pas trop à un Malfoy aussi enjoué.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que mon double t'a fait cette nuit , déclara soudain le blond, alors que le gryffondor se calait dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'écria – peut-être un peu fort – Harry, aussitôt inquiet, agrippant les accoudoirs du sofa de velours.

- Rien, mais je sais tout ce que font mes doubles, c'est normal. Nos esprits ne font toujours qu'un. Nous savons lorsqu'un de nous est triste, ou lorsqu'il pense très fort à quelque chose, par exemple, expliqua doucement Draco, voyant bien que le survivant paniquait un peu.

- Personne ne sait rien alors, hésita-t-il. (Draco approuva de la tête.) Et euh… tu saurais me dire, là maintenant, à quoi pense… disons, le Malfoy colérique ?

- Il ne pense pas à quelque chose en particulier, répondit-il en se concentrant. Il se dit vaguement que les poufsouffles l'énervent quand ils bloquent les couloirs pour papoter.

- Oh, répondit Harry un peu déçu. Vous avez d'autres choses en commun ?

- Eh bien, je pense que nous embrassons de la même manière », sourit Draco en adressant un clin d'œil au gryffondor.

Celui-ci gémit intérieurement. Si le gentil Draco s'y mettait aussi, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, à part se suicider ?...

Draco s'excusa en riant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son tour aux échecs vint, aussi il laissa Harry seul en lui décochant un regard qui lui fit un peu penser à celui du Malfoy charmeur. Harry se laissait un peu trop dépasser par les choses à son goût, comme d'habitude en somme… Il ne manquerait plus que Dumbledore lui cache quelque chose d'essentiel et le tableau serait complet, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

D'humeur fainéante, il passa le reste de la matinée entre les matchs du tournoi d'échec et ses devoirs. Ron prit la raclée de sa vie en finale contre Draco, qui lui aurait volontiers cédé la cagnotte du vainqueur s'il ne l'avait pas envoyé promener de la manière la plus grossière qui soit.

Si les gryffondors avaient tous plus ou moins adopté le serpentard, Ron était largement en queue du peloton de ce côté-là, surtout depuis sa déconfiture au tournoi.

Harry pouvait le comprendre, Malfoy avait toujours été odieux avec lui et sa famille et, même si Ron n'était pas très rancunier, la pilule avait le droit d'avoir du mal à passer.

L'heure du repas de midi approchait et Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Avoir à se confronter à un certain Draco le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses bonnes résolutions s'effritaient déjà, il se sentait de moins en moins apte à remettre le blond à sa place aussi violemment qu'avant. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la direction de la grande salle, il aperçut Hermione près du vestiaire de la salle commune. Elle était entrain, à l'instar d'une bonne partie des élèves, de mettre son manteau par-dessus son uniforme.

Après quelques secondes de perplexité, Harry fit le rapport : cet après-midi, ils avaient le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Y avait-il moyen d'éviter en tout et pour tout sept personnes pendant une après-midi entière, et dans un petit village d'une centaine de maisons à peine ?...

Avoir Draco Malfoy comme sujet de conversation commençait sérieusement à exaspérer Harry. Durant le trajet, il fit part à ses deux amis de son envie de ne pas croiser un seul blond dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Ron fut entièrement d'accord et Hermione n'y vit pas d'inconvénient.

Comme à leur habitude, le trio fit un tour chez Honeyduke et se dirigeait à présent chez Zonko, que les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas rebaptisé pour laisser au village son patrimoine intact. Tout se passait très bien, pas une seule fois la moindre allusion à Malfoy n'avait été faite, au grand bonheur de Harry.

Le magasin était plein à craquer et George avait bien fait de prendre un assistant. Il remarqua immédiatement son frère et s'excusa auprès de son client pour aller le saluer.

« Fred n'est pas avec toi ? l'interrogea Ron en balayant le magasin du regard.

- Il s'occupe du magasin sur le chemin de traverse, répondit le jumeau un peu essoufflé, là-bas aussi, c'est la folie. Vous voulez voir notre nouveauté ? Elle doit vraiment être extraordinaire, parce même Malfoy s'est pointé pour me l'acheter ! »

Hermione se frappa le front et Ron jeta un œil inquiet à Harry. Il regardait dans le vide d'un air terriblement désabusé.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? questionna George en observant les trois amis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Hermione, c'est juste que nous entendons un peu trop parler de Malfoy ces temps-ci. On va y aller, si jamais, on sera chez Derviche et Bang, ça va ?

- D'accord, mais revenez bientôt, on a des nouveautés sans arrêt ici », leur cria George, emporté par la masse de clients désireux d'obtenir la dernière invention des frères Weasley.

« C'est pas de chance, se lamenta Ron, j'avais presque réussi à oublier que face de fouine fielleuse nous gâchait la vie.

- George ne pouvait pas savoir, dit fermement Hermione, maintenant on arrête de parler de ça. Harry ? appela-t-elle en se retournant. Où est-il allé ? »

Ron fit une grimace d'ignorance particulièrement éloquente, puis proposa de garder leur itinéraire. Si Harry voulait les rejoindre, il n'aurait qu'à aller à l'endroit prévu.

En fait, Harry était dans la direction opposée de Derviche et Bang. Il marchait d'un bon pas, malgré le sol un peu boueux d'automne et cherchait un Malfoy, n'importe lequel. Il en aperçut un apparemment isolé, et fondit sur lui. C'était le Draco timide, parfait pour ce que Harry avait à faire.

« Hey Malfoy, l'interpella durement le survivant, viens un peu ! »

L'appelé sursauta et regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, obéissant quand même à l'ordre donné.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais penser très fort 'Il faut que le Draco intelligent vienne devant Gaichiffon' ? Le plus vite possible… »

Draco hocha vivement de la tête et bafouilla un petit « oui, bien sûr ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mordilla la lèvre d'une façon charmante, ce que Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serdaigle arrivait d'une démarche assurée malgré qu'il soit seul. L'autre Draco s'éloigna pour attendre la fin de leur conversation. Dès que l'intelligent fut à sa hauteur, Harry lui sauta à la gorge :

« Est-ce que ça va prendre encore longtemps ce putain de remède ? Parce que c'est pas que j'en ai marre de toutes vos histoires, mais sept pires ennemis, ça fait un peu beaucoup, cracha Harry convulsivement.

- Le livre que j'ai emprunté est très long, et je fais de mon mieux , répliqua Malfoy en restant d'un calme parfait.

- Eh bien, fais encore plus vite ! fulmina Harry, à bout de nerfs. Parce vous êtes… Enfin non, pas tous, mais… vous m'embrouillez ! Et vous m'énervez aussi ! Vous pensez avoir l'avantage parce que vous êtes sept ? Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire par un crétin de serpentard prétentieux, dusse-t-il être divisé en sept ! Vous êtes tous… que ?... »

Harry s'interrompit un instant. Il entendait quelqu'un pleurer, mais ça ne pouvait pas être Malfoy, puisqu'il était toujours de marbre. Il observa les alentours d'un air irrité et remarqua le Draco timide, debout à une vingtaine de mètres de là, entrain de sangloter. La rue était heureusement déserte, une honte pareille aurait certainement mis le double colérique dans une fureur noire.

« Il n'entend pas notre conversation, mais il ressent mes sentiments, il est normal qu'il pleure, fit remarquer froidement le Serdaigle.

- Mais, toi, tu ne pleures pas !... Et pourquoi le ferais-tu ? s'écria Harry, agacé.

- Je peux être triste sans pleurer, objecta Draco. Et à ton avis, pourquoi le suis-je ? »

C'était une question qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Le serdaigle planta Harry là, et partit rejoindre son double pour l'emmener dans un endroit où il pourrait se calmer. Le survivant se trouva tout bête, au milieu de la rue balayée par le vent glacé, regrettant un peu de s'être emporté comme ça. Les Draco n'avaient pas vraiment fait quelque chose qui puisse le mettre dans cet état, dans le fond.

A part ce foutu séducteur qu'il aurait suffit d'ignorer, l'hystérique semblait ne plus chercher la confrontation et le sournois s'était excusé. Son explosion lui parut soudainement complètement déplacée, lui qui était convaincu il y a quelques minutes que les sept blonds cherchaient à le déstabiliser. Mais était-ce sa faute s'ils le rendaient fou ? Harry s'assit sur un banc et regarda les gens passer sans vraiment les voir.

Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ?

Parce qu'il se sentait pris au piège, faible face à Malfoy, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé lorsqu'ils se bagarraient.

Justement voilà, ils ne se bagarraient plus. Non, ils s'embrassaient maintenant…

Et ce revirement de comportement chez son ennemi chamboulait toutes ses habitudes, sa petite routine faite d'injures et de coups bas. La seule solution était de réunifier les Malfoy. Mais si même Dumbledore s'y était cassé les dents…

« Harry te voilà ! cria une voix haletante.

Le survivant se releva en voyant arriver Ron et Hermione en trombe.

« Harry, on l'a ! s'excalama Ron, un peu rouge.

- On a quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu désorienté.

- La solution pour soigner Malfoy ! » annonça Hermione, triomphante, en secouant un petit flacon bleu sous son nez.

Harry marqua une pause. Ça serait trop beau, que juste maintenant, alors qu'il pensait que c'était désespéré…

« On a failli passer à côté en fait, expliqua Ron, tout excité. Tu te souviens quand George nous a parlé d'une nouveauté ? Eh bien, il s'agit justement d'une potion à faire boire à autant de personne que tu veux pour qu'elle n'en fasse plus qu'une ! Avoue que c'est dingue, comme coïncidence, non ?

- Et comment ! Montre-moi un peu la fiole s'il te plait, Hermione », dit Harry, commençant à croire à sa chance.

La notice reprenait les dires de Ron, mais précisait que les personnes gardaient leurs propres pensées malgré qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'un. Elle détaillait également que les effets ne duraient qu'une demi-heure, et que chacun retrouvait un corps à part après ce temps. Très utile lorsqu'on veut emmener des amis et qu'il n'y a pas la place, ou l'autorisation… Harry déchanta lorsqu'il lut la partie « durée de la potion ». Hermione lui rendit cependant un petit espoir :

« Comme le cas de Malfoy est particulier, ça peut peut-être marcher. Par contre, c'est étrange que George affirme qu'il n'ait pas acheté ce produit-là quand il est passé chez Zonko. Il aurait dû se dire que c'était une chance pour lui et ses doubles de redevenir un être unique.

- Il n'a sans doute pas vu l'étalage, suggéra Harry. Venez, on va vite montrer ça à Dumbledore. »

Ils se mirent en route pour les diligences, bien qu'il leur restait deux bonnes heures de liberté.

Après avoir traversé en cavale les couloirs du château et fait enrager Rusard en mettant de la boue partout, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe ? demanda piteusement Ron en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le donner la dernière fois que je suis venu, répondit Harry, aussi impuissant que son ami.

- Heureusement que je suis là , soupira Hermione. Retenez-le pour la prochaine fois : Poncirus Cédrat.

- Qui c'est celui-là ? s'enquit Ron en s'engageant dans les escaliers tournants.

- C'est l'inventeur du chewing gum au citron qui ne perd jamais son goût », répondit machinalement la jeune fille.

Elle arriva la première en haut et eut l'honneur d'assister à la tentative de crochetage magique de Dumbledore : il trifouillait la serrure de son propre bureau en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Hermione toussota poliment et le vieux barbu se retourna, surpris, près à se défendre de sa baguette.

« Ah c'est vous, miss Granger, souffla-t-il en abaissant son bout de bois, l'air soulagé. Figurez-vous que j'ai oublié mon mot de passe, c'est bête non ? J'en ai posé un deuxième sur ma porte, au cas où, et voilà que je me retrouve bloqué hors de mon propre bureau. Si seulement je pouvais revenir sur ce mot secret… N'était-ce point Limboranris ? Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Et puis il y avait un pays aussi après… »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent patiemment le directeur soulever sa lourde robe de sorcier grise pour pouvoir s'accroupir de nouveau devant le verrou de la grande porte en chêne. Après quelques minutes de chipotage et de jurons étouffés, Dumbledore parvint enfin à déverrouiller le passage. Tout heureux de retrouver son bureau et Fumseck, il sautilla presque jusqu' à son siège pour accueillir ses élèves.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Nous pensons que la dernière invention de Fred et George Weasley pourrait aider à réunifier Malfoy, professeur », dit Harry en posant la fiole sur le bureau. Dumbledore s'en empara et l'examina très attentivement, les yeux pétillants et l'esprit tournant certainement à plein régime.

« En effet, cela pourrait s'avérer très utile ! Faites moi penser à envoyer un petit présent aux Weasley pour les féliciter de leurs fulgurants progrès en potions. »

Harry était soulagé et impatient : Dumbledore était apparemment d'accord pour faire un essai avec la potion des jumeaux, et son cauchemar serait bientôt fini. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se dire ça, mais il avait hâte de revoir Malfoy en version unique.

« Bien, bien, reprit le directeur en se levant, je vais envoyer un hibou et commander d'autres fioles, on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il arrive un accident à celle-ci.

- Oh, professeur, votre manche ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant du doigt la robe de Dumbledore.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'écria-t-il à son tour en secouant son bras. Oh ! (il décolla un morceau de parchemin du tissu de sa robe) Voilà où se cachait mon pense-bête ! 'Limonarboris de Sicile', bon sang, comment ai-je pu oublier un mot de passe si simple ? »

A l'énonciation du code, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« On dirait qu'elle vous invite à sortir , sourit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller jeunes gens, j'annoncerai la bonne nouvelle aux messieurs Malfoy dès ce soir, au souper. Merci pour votre précieuse aide. »

Hermione sembla se nourrir de la reconnaissance du vieux directeur et garda les yeux brillants de fierté jusqu'en bas de l'escalier tournant, jusqu'à ce que Ron brise son état de béatitude et la ramène sur terre en demandant :

« C'est quoi 'Limonarboris de Sicile' ?

- C'est un citronnier sorcier qui produit des citrons sucrés et comestibles dès la cueillette, répondit froidement Hermione, bien obligée de répondre à une question dont elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, d'un coup ? chuchota Ron à l'adresse du survivant, observant son amie râler et prendre les devants pour rejoindre la salle commune.

- Je ne sais pas », répondit Harry, trop à son bonheur d'être sur le point d'en avoir enfin fini avec tous les troubles que les sept Draco engendraient en lui.

A seulement trois dans la salle commune, et avec une Hermione bien décidée à faire ses devoirs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour tuer le temps. Le souper avait lieu dans un peu plus d'une heure et les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés de Pré-au-Lard.

Ron, encore irrité par sa déroute aux échecs de ce matin, s'évertuait à enchaîner victoire sur victoire contre un joueur invisible généré par le plateau de jeu magique. Harry se retrouva donc désoeuvré et se résigna à s'affaler dans un fauteuil pour attendre avidement l'heure où Malfoy serait à nouveau une seule personne et agirait comme avant.

Et cette heure arriva, forcément, mais bien trop tard au goût de Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru que soixante minutes puissent paraître aussi longues et ennuyeuses.

Mais ça y était, elles étaient enfin passées, et maintenant il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, vers la grande salle. Harry jeta un œil au Draco serdaigle en entrant, il avait l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. A sa table, le gentil débattait Quidditch avec d'autres élèves et un autre triturait quelque chose en dessous de la table qu'il ne put apercevoir. Chez les poufsouffles, le timide fixait son assiette et chez les serpentards, on était bien trop occupé à critiquer tout ce qui bougeait ou non. Tant mieux, se dit Harry, que ses dernières minutes avec les sept Draco soient paisibles, ça serait déjà ça. Il prit place en début de table, pour être au premier rang pour le discours de Dumbledore et la guérison de Malfoy. Ses deux amis s'assirent près de lui, bien content aussi que cet incident prenne fin. Quand le directeur se leva, le survivant se permit un petit sourire de délivrance.

« Un peu d'attention, je vous prie, annonça-t-il. Il semblerait que nous ayons une bonne nouvelle pour monsieur Malfoy. Enfin, pour tous les morceaux que monsieur Malfoy a éparpillé dans le château. »

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire certains des concernés, qui grincèrent des dents en attendant de prendre connaissance de la nouvelle en question.

« Nous aurions trouvé l'antidote à vos problèmes de dispersion, monsieur Malfoy », révéla Dumbledore en sortant la petite fiole bleue d'un pan de sa cape, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage d'un bout à l'autre.

Plusieurs élèves murmurèrent leur ravissement, et certains même applaudirent, dont Harry. Quelqu'un pourtant ne semblait pas d'accord, car une voix résonna violemment dans la grande salle :

« Pas question que je retourne dans le même corps qu'eux ! Ils ne sont pas drôles du tout ! »

Harry chercha du regard le fauteur de trouble et remarqua que le Draco gryffondor qui trafiquait quelque chose sous la table venait de se lever, l'air furieux. Le blond s'enfuit en courant et avant de passer la porte, il lança en l'air un objet qui explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles jaunes et bleues. Tous les élèves et professeurs suivirent avec étonnement les éclaboussures lumineuses qui envahirent le plafond magique. Une fois consumées, elles laissèrent tomber une pluie de poudre violette. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en protéger, toute la grande salle s'endormit soudainement dans son assiette.

Harry rêva de choses vraiment bizarres. De monstres à sept têtes et à la crinière blonde exagérément longue, de lèvres pourtant tentantes le poursuivant sans relâche, d'Hermione et de Ron hurlant à l'abomination et au déshonneur.

Petit à petit, ses songes se firent plus nets et leur sens devint compréhensible. Sept Draco le tiraillaient de partout et le suppliaient de les accompagner jusqu'à leurs rideaux de baldaquin qui devaient être ouverts de sa main. Heureusement que quelqu'un le réveilla, sinon il se serait cru devenu fou.

« Harry, vite, ouvre les yeux », intima Ron.

Harry sortit péniblement de son délire pour reconnaître son ami après quelques secondes seulement.

« Ça y est, ils sont réunis ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête pour y voir plus clair. Tout ce qu'il aperçut fut le professeur MacGonnagal entrain d'ordonner aux préfets de ramener tout le monde dans son dortoir.

« Pas vraiment, non », grimaça le rouquin. L'un d'eux s'est enfuit en utilisant un Pétard de Rêve Eveillé, une invention de mes frères.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il ne veut pas retourner à son état d'origine celui-là, remarqua Hermione.

- Peut-être parce que lui aussi il aime bien Harry et que si il redevient une seule personne, ses autres côtés l'empêcheront de ressentir ce qu'il veut, répondit Ron en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

- Ton hypothèse peut s'avérer juste, et d'autres Malfoy en ont profité pour se faire la malle aussi, alors on peut supposer que c'est le cas pour eux aussi. Vraiment Ronald, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu une idée si brillante, songea la jeune fille.

- Moi ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que Malfoy puisse aimer Harry, vraiment c'est… effrayant. »

Harry ignora la remarque acide de son ami et songea désespérément qu'avec des Draco récalcitrants, on n'était pas prêt de régler cette affaire.

* * *

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Suspens, Harry parviendra-t-il à rassembler les Draco et à leur faire boire la potion ? Ron aurait-il enfin dit quelque chose d'intelligent dans sa vie ? Qu'ont donc mis les jumeaux dans leur pétard pour obtenir un tel effet hallucinogène ? Hu hu, on se le demande… 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je trouvais ce chapitre un peu moins bien, mais il faut bien faire la transition, non ? Dans le prochain, il y aura un peu plus d' « action », vous en faites pas. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à touuutes les suggestions et remarques. Tiens, j'accepte même les reviews piégées ! Alors n'hésitez pas surtout, je frétille d'avance ! Gros bisous et… non, je n'oublie pas : je vous aime !

Et merci à **Cyzia**, qui, gentille comme elle est, s'est tapée à rajouter tous les guillemets de ce chapitre en plus de sa correction. Bisous à toi !


	4. Recherche intensive après Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout est à moi. Je suis J. K. Rowling déguisée sous un pseudo fort peu tendancieux. J'ai lu toutes les fics concernant mon œuvre et je suis devenue accro aux slashs. D'ailleurs, le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne sera constitué que de lemons. ... Ben quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Hélas, je ne suis pas madame Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien. Avec son pognon, je créerais le Temple Sacré du Yaoi... Le paradis... -_commence à divaguer-_

Avertissement : Cette fiction est à classer dans le registre du yaoi, homophobes allez vous faire voir, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson je crois.

Note importante : Mmh... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser... Si ce n'est « bonne lecture » !

Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

**RaR's aux anonymes :**

Un énooorme merci à **Lyly**, **Nepheria**, **Larina Black** ! Voilà la suite !

**Macatou :** Ah je suis bien d'accord avec toi, même moi j'ai moins aimé ce chapitre (dur dur à écrire la transition). J'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus ! Bisous et merci pour ta fidelité !

**Didi :** Aïe, je suis désolée, ce chapitre a l'air de ne vraiment pas t'avoir plu… Le dernier Draco est un farceur un peu téméraire et la confrontation entre le Dray colérique et Harry est pour ce chapitre. Encore désolée de t'avoir déçue. J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera le précédent ! Merci d'avoir reviewer quand même. :) Gros bisous !

**Zelda-sama :** Hello toi ! Ah la la qu'est-ce que ta review m'a fait rire ! « Encore un complètement jeté… », « Ramasse tes dents Weasley, c'est bien fait pour toi ! »… Ah mon dieu, j'étais morte de rire ! « Plus d'action » parce que dans le chapitre 3, je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Et je sais, je suis méchante avec Ron… huhu mais c'était nécessaire, tu verras. _-sourire diabolique-_ Mais en plus d'être méchante, je suis un peu folle parce que en me relisant, c'est vrai que c'est un peu délire la râlerie d'Hermione. Mais je me comprends : en fait, elle était sur son petit nuage après le compliment de Dumbledore, mais Ron l'a fait redescendre en posant une question tellement idiote que ça la met en boule. Bizarre, je sais… Enfin bref, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Plein de bisous et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Lilou :** Ah, les frères et sœurs qui squattent, je connais bien ça… J'ai une petite sœur, hélas, plutôt envahissante. Merci pour les encouragements, en espérant que la suite te plaise ! Bisous bisous !

**Tasuki : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, et plein de gros bisous pour toi !

**NOTE :** Voilà la suite ! Heureusement que j'avais dit « dimanche, si tout va bien »… impossible de me connecter sur feufeunet jusqu'à cette nuit ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un bug, ou mon nouvel antivirus qui joue à me bousiller les nerfs en un temps record, mais en tout cas, ça m'a bien énervée. Mais j'arrête de râler, et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le dernier chapitre dans trois jours. **:)

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME : Recherche intensive après Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**

Tout le monde avait été consigné dans son dortoir, sauf Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui se demandaient bien pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Ils en étaient déjà à se lancer des regards menaçants quand le vieux barbu fit son retour dans ses appartements. Il s'assit, visiblement à l'aise, alors que des clones d'un de ses élèves se promenaient on ne sait trop où dans le château. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il avait appelé ces étudiants en particulier.

- Tous les professeurs sont déjà à la recherche des messieurs Malfoy, mais je crains qu'ils ne fassent choux blanc car, je ne me leurre pas, les élèves connaissent à présent bien mieux le château qu'eux, confia Dumbledore. Je vous ai donc appelés parce que vous êtes proches de monsieur Malfoy, et qu'il vous sera plus facile qu'à nous de le dénicher de sa… ses cachettes.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans ? objecta Harry.

- Vous, vous possédez quelque chose qui va nous être très utile pour retrouver tout ce petit monde, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire complice.

Ron lança un regard discret à Harry et articula silencieusement 'la carte'. Harry se retourna vers son professeur, l'air étonné. Alors même pour la carte des Maraudeurs, il savait.

- Je voudrais que vous partiez de suite à sa recherche, mais je vous en prie, pas d'effusions de sang, demanda le vieillard en essuyant ses lunettes.

Tous acquiescèrent de plus ou moins bonne foi mais dès la sortie, les serpentards snobèrent Harry et ses deux amis pour partir seuls de leur côté. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si bête, songea-t-il : il valait mieux se disperser.

Ils commencèrent par aller récupérer la carte dans la valise du survivant et ensuite se trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille pour la consulter. Ils examinèrent chaque étage et repérèrent déjà quelques Draco, dont un pas loin, un étage plus haut, enfermé dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

- Ça va être du gâteau avec la carte, claironna Ron en se mettant en route.

- On verra si ça sera toujours aussi facile quand il faudra convaincre un Malfoy de nous suivre et de boire la potion, rajouta Hermione la mine sombre.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me contredises ? protesta Ron en s'arrêtant soudain. C'est insupportable à la fin !

- Ne sois pas si susceptible, Ronald, je suis juste réaliste, répliqua la jeune fille en s'arrêtant à son tour pour faire face au rouquin exacerbé.

- Et depuis quand tu m'appelles 'Ronald' ? Déjà dans la grande salle, tout à l'heure, tu t'es fichue de moi et de mon idée !

- Mais non, gémit-elle en crispant les poings et en se forçant à rester calme, je trouvais ça juste étonnant de ta part.

- Parce que je suis trop bête pour avoir de bonnes idées ? s'emporta Ron, presque en criant.

- Si on pouvait se concentrer sur les recherches, et arrêter de se disputer pour rien…, proposa faiblement Harry.

- Mais Harry, elle insinue que je suis un crétin incapable de formuler la moindre idée potable !

- Mais non enfin ! Ecoute moi un peu ! » s'écria Hermione, énervée à son tour.

Harry soupira et s'interposa entre ses deux amis en furie pour leur ordonner de se calmer. Ils prirent tous deux un air contrit et ne dirent plus rien, s'ignorant délibérément l'un l'autre. Ils se remirent en route, malgré Ron et ses bougonnements contrariés, et atteignirent rapidement la salle de classe où l'un des Draco était apparemment caché. Harry s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, toqua trois petits coups et attendit. Rien ne se passa évidemment.

- Je pense qu'il ne nous enverra pas d'invitations, ricana Ron, on ferait mieux de forcer la porte.

- Je m'en charge, dit Hermione en passant devant Harry.

Elle lança un _alohomora_ décidé et fit sauter le verrou de la classe. Un petit nuage de poussière s'échappa de la pièce sombre et Harry entra le premier, presque à tâtons. Les fenêtres étant condamnées, leur seule source de lumière était celle qui venait du couloir et passait par l'embrasure de la porte. Une fois au centre de la pièce, Harry appela Malfoy et une forme apparut derrière le vieux bureau en ruines.

- _Lumos_, dit Harry pour vérifier l'identité de la silhouette.

Un Draco un peu poussiéreux se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas hésitant. En voyant ses manières craintives, Harry devina immédiatement qu'ils avaient affaire au Draco timide. Celui-ci les surpris en s'arrêtant devant eux, prêt à les suivre.

- Oui, en fait, j'ai été me cacher ici puisque tous mes doubles faisaient pareil, se justifia-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. Mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas de redevenir un. Parce ce que, tu sais…

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il releva la tête pour fixer Harry dans les yeux.

- Quand je suis un, mes autres moitiés cachent ma timidité, et je peux m'approcher de toi sans me devenir confus, rougit-t-il.

- Euh, je…, hésita Harry un peu déconcerté, …eh bien dans ce cas, tu peux te rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il vous attend tous pour vous donner la potion.

Le blond prit la direction de la sortie et Ron se réjouit en disant que ça allait même être encore plus simple que du gâteau. Harry lui resta silencieux. Ils interrogèrent à nouveau la carte et prirent cette fois la direction des cachots, où se trouvaient deux des sept Draco. Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, et tournèrent pas mal de temps dans les entrailles humides et sombres de Poudlard. La petite salle indiquée sur la carte semblait ne pas avoir d'accès bien réel et, toujours aussi taiseux, Harry bifurquait sans relâche dans les mêmes couloirs. Les yeux rivés sur le parchemin magique, suivi de près par Hermione et Ron, il arpentait les longues galeries pour trouver la porte, le tableau ou la statue qui dissimulait l'entrée de la pièce apparemment secrète.

- Alors, fini par constater Ron, les Malfoy t'aiment vraiment bien, c'est dingue. On dirait que j'avais raison finalement…

- Je suis désolée, Ron, murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux, se sentant visée et regrettant son attitude équivoque.

- Ah, mais euh… non, ce n'est pas…, balbutia Ron en voyant la peine de son amie.

Harry se retourna et vit son grand ami efflanqué prendre maladroitement la petite brune dans ses bras, faute de mots pour lui expliquer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, et Harry put apercevoir les oreilles du rouquin rougir formidablement. Il regarda la scène une seconde, l'air attendrit, et appuya son épaule contre un mur de pierre. Aussitôt il sentit celui-ci vibrer et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut emporté dans le tourbillonnement du pan de mur qui pivotait sur lui-même. Il atterrit durement un sol de granit, dans un vrombissement terrible venant du mur qui reprenait sa place initiale. Harry se redressa, massa ses paumes endolories par sa chute et se saisit de la carte du maraudeur, qui reposait à côté de lui, dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il allait prononcer l'incantation pour s'informer de sa position, un faisceau de lumière l'aveugla.

- C'est pas vrai… Toi, le pire idiot de Gryffondor, tu as réussi à nous retrouver jusqu'ici ? railla une voix traînante. Tu avais tord, ce n'était pas une bonne cachette.

- Et si tu commençais par abaisser ta baguette ? » suggéra la même voix, mais sérieuse cette fois.

La lumière descendit le long du corps de Harry puis vint s'arrêter sur le sol. La pièce était en fait assez petite, elle pouvait contenir maximum une petite dizaine de personnes. Elle ne devait servir qu'à ranger des balais, car elle était dans un état épouvantable. Les araignées venaient certainement ici pour passer leurs vacances, car des toiles blanches pendaient un peu partout. Harry songea à Ron, qui avait bien fait de rester dans le couloir. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la source de lumière. Comme il s'en doutait après avoir entendu les voix, c'étaient bien deux Draco qui se trouvaient en face lui. L'un deux pestait contre les mécanismes de passages secrets trop flagrants, et l'autre tentait de le raisonner. Harry toussota pour attirer leur attention, puis leur demanda gentiment de le suivre jusque chez le directeur - bien qu'il soit persuadé qu'ils ne coopéreraient pas aussi facilement que le précédent de leur double.

- Pas question ! s'écria en effet le premier Draco en faisant une grimace affectée. Mes doubles me font presque aussi honte que toi et tes minables amis. Plutôt mourir ici que de retourner dans le même corps que ces déchets !

- Mais ils font partie de toi, comme ce Malfoy-ci, protesta Harry en désignant le Draco intelligent. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, avec seulement un septième de ta personnalité.

- Lui, c'est différent, c'est le seul qui ne soit pas totalement ridicule, protesta le blond.

- Arrête d'insulter tout le monde comme ça, c'est vraiment insupportable, s'énerva Harry, tu t'insultes même toi-même ! Maintenant, vous me suivez chez Dumbledore, s'il vous plait ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit impérieusement vers les deux Malfoy, se rappelant que le directeur comptait sur lui, et qu'il voulait tout sauf le décevoir. Draco sortit également la sienne, mais son double la lui arracha des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? couina-t-il en voyant leurs deux baguettes être envoyées au survivant, qui les attrapa au vol.

- Je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux, répondit le blond. Si tu restes comme tu es en ce moment, tu ne risques pas d'avoir une chance avec Harry… pas vrai ?

- Je… oui, ça c'est sûr, bafouilla Harry, un peu gêné.

Pendant un instant, le Draco sournois sembla peser le pour et le contre, envoyant des menaces du regard à son double – qui visiblement avait tout prévu en venant avec lui, pour le prendre ainsi au piège. Il dévisagea ensuite longuement Harry, augmentant ainsi son embarras, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccables.

- Vous avez _vraiment_ intérêt à ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à ma réputation, siffla-t-il, l'air extrêmement contrarié.

Harry soupira de soulagement et remercia le Draco intelligent d'un petit sourire. Il actionnèrent le passage du mur et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir presque aussi obscur que le cagibi dont ils venaient. Harry s'éloigna un peu pour consulter la carte – décidément très utile ce soir – et repéra Ron et Hermione dans un couloir adjacent. Il emmena les deux Malfoy dans cette direction et tomba vite nez à nez avec ces amis au détour d'un conduit.

- Ah te voilà toi ! On t'a cherché dans tous les cachots, et on a même failli se faire prendre par Rogue, qui n'aurait eu aucun mal à nous trouver un motif de retenue si tu veux mon avis.

- Désolé Ron, mais j'ai trouvé leur cachette d'une façon un peu… brutale. En tous cas, ils sont prêts à se rendre chez Dumbledore, et je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, dit Harry.

- C'est ça, ouais… maugréa le Draco prétentieux un peu plus loin, mal à l'aise.

Ron s'assura qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de les rouler dans la poudre de cheminette en préférant s'enfuir plutôt que de boire la potion. Après les avoir fait jurer qu'ils iraient bien là où ils devaient, les trois griffondors se remirent en route. Dans le hall, ils déplièrent la grande

carte des maraudeurs à leur aise, puisque tous les élèves étaient retenus dans leurs dortoirs. A par Miss Teigne, il n'y avait pas un chat. Ils se penchèrent attentivement sur le cinquième étage : des petites traces de pas tournaient en rond, dans la salle de bain des préfets, et portaient l'étiquette 'Draco Malfoy'. Harry, en s'engageant dans les escaliers magiques, se demanda brièvement comment il avait fait pour avoir le mot de passe. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione était préfète de Gryffondor, donc cette porte ne leur poserait aucun problème.

- Ne rêvez pas trop, je demanderai à changer le mot de passe une fois Malfoy réuni, s'indigna Hermione en voyant les deux jeunes hommes sourire béatement à l'idée de prendre de bons bains à l'œil durant le reste de l'année.

Ils passèrent la statue de Boris le Hagard, puis comptèrent jusqu'à la quatrième porte à gauche, avant que Hermione ne prononce le mot de passe avec mauvaise foi, elle qui n'était surtout pas sensée le faire devant des élèves non préfets.

- 'Ecume vivifiante'.

La porte s'ouvrit mais aucune trace de blond en uniforme vert à l'intérieur. Harry dégaina à nouveau sa baguette par mesure de prudence et entra avec Ron, presque aussi méfiant que Maugrey Fol Œil lui-même. Ils firent le tour de la pièce d'un regard circulaire, mais décidément, pas l'ombre d'un Draco. Un clapotis retentit alors, et les deux garçons crurent qu'il venait de la baignoire. Impossible, elle était vide. Ron tirailla la manche du survivant et lui indiqua le tableau accroché au mur. La même sirène qui avait aidé Harry à percer le mystère de sa deuxième tâche en quatrième année se tenait toujours là, sur son rocher, à paresser en trempant le bout de sa nageoire dans l'eau. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main, puis montra du doigt un recoin derrière une colonne, juste à sa droite. Harry leva le pouce en signe de compréhension, puis avança sans bruit jusqu'au pilier de marbre.

- Sors Malfoy, tu es repéré, intima Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante.

Un soupir se fit entendre, puis un Draco sortit des ténèbres.

- Coucou ! On dirait que vous m'avez eu finalement, sourit-il tristement.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit Harry en reconnaissant avec soulagement l'uniforme rouge et or du gentil Draco. On s'est inquiété pour rien. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles vite chez Dumbledore pour boire la…

- Non ! s'exclama Draco en palissant soudain. Je ne veux pas redevenir unique !

- Mais c'est une maladie chez eux, ou quoi ? souffla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller boire cette fichue potion ?

- Parce qu'une fois réuni, je vais recommencer à être ignoble avec vous, alors que je vous aime bien moi, lâcha-t-il résolument. Je vais encore vous blesser, et ça je ne le veux surtout pas.

- On sait bien que toi tu ne veux pas ça, dit timidement Hermione, restée en retrait jusque là. Je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir à toi si lorsque tu seras de nouveau un, tes autres parties décident de nous insulter.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Harry, décidé à ramener tous les Malfoy coûte que coûte. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Toi non plus, hein, Ron ?

Ron émit un gargouillement que tous prirent pour un oui. Draco convaincu mais peiné, prit laborieusement le chemin du bureau du directeur. Avant de disparaître du couloir, il claironna tout de même avec un grand sourire innocent :

- Au fait, Ron, j'ai laissé le prix du tournoi d'échec sur ton lit !

- Mais c'est pas possible de s'acharner comme ça…, gémit le rouquin en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Hermione se frotta les mains avec entrain.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus que trois Malfoy à dénicher ! Le seul petit problème, c'est que ce sont les trois serpentards…

Leurs mines s'assombrirent d'un coup, et ils se firent violence pour activer la carte et continuer les recherches. Hermione émit alors un petit « oh » d'étonnement en pointant un Draco qui se trouvait… quelques pas derrière eux.

Juste derrière eux serait plus juste.

Et il tenait dans sa main un objet qui était presque aussi rassurant que son sourire diabolique.

- Eh bien, vous ne m'attrapez pas ? s'amusa-t-il en faisant passer une boule noire de sa main à l'autre.

Harry voulu s'élancer vers lui, mais Draco laissa tomber sa boule à terre, qui explosa aussitôt pour former un énorme nuage noir autour d'eux. Complètement perdu, le survivant tendit ses bras vers l'endroit où Malfoy devait être, mais il s'était déjà fait la malle évidemment. Ron jura et percuta Hermione dans sa recherche de lumière. Ils s'effondrèrent tout deux et Harry dû attendre la retombée de la brume sombre pour les voir s'empêtrer et s'excuser en rougissant. Harry se retint de rire, et alla plutôt les aider à se relever. Une fois debout et remit de ses émotions, Ron se rappela qu'avant de tomber, il y avait quelque chose contre laquelle il devait pester.

- C'est un véritable fan de mes frères on dirait ! Ce qu'il vient d'utiliser, c'est de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Fred a eu cette idée l'année dernière et ça a eu un véritable succès, je m'en rappelle.

- Ça marche drôlement bien en plus, soupira Harry en observant le couloir encore un peu brumeux, et surtout dénué de tout Draco à présent.

- Allez courage, l'autre Draco se trouve toujours dans la galerie des armures, et ce n'est que deux étages plus bas ! encouragea Hermione, les voyant en pleine déconfiture.

Et ils se remirent en route, quelque peu découragés tout de même.

La galerie des armures était plutôt un long couloir attenant à la Salle des Trophées, éclairé par des chandeliers muraux, et bordé de deux longues rangées de cuirasses médiévales brillantes. On pouvait trouver ici les véritables protections des plus grands chevaliers, des anciens sorciers aurors et certaines appartenaient même à des moldus. Toutes avaient le métal parfaitement luisant, ce qui était bien normal puisque les elfes de maison du château étaient entrain de les astiquer religieusement. Harry, Ron et Hermione longèrent le couloir, saluant les elfes sur leur passage, admirant leur travail d'entretient. Arrivés au bout, une seule porte s'offrit à eux. La plaque de cuivre indiquait 'Salle d'Exposition'. Harry poussa la porte de quelques centimètres et n'aperçu personne. Il l'ouvrit alors franchement mais le regretta aussitôt, lorsque une main lui saisi subitement le bras pour l'entraîner dans la pièce. Il ne voyait pas son agresseur dans son dos, mais se doutait de son identité. Désireux de se dégager de la poigne de Draco le plus rapidement possible, il se tordit dans tous les sens. Mais le blond encercla adroitement ses bras autour du corps du gryffondor et le maintint prisonnier de sa force. Harry cria après ses amis, mais une voix chaude et langoureuse vint résonner à son oreille, la chatouillant de vibrations profondes :

- J'ai verrouillé la porte, ce n'est même pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. On pourrait en avoir besoin pour autre chose…

Harry s'immobilisa et fut soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire au Malfoy colérique. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait déjà été dans une sacrée panade, prit comme un débutant dès le départ. Il pria le ciel de s'en sortir sans se retrouver embrassant le Draco séducteur cette fois, car la nuit précédente l'avait laissé tellement perplexe qu'il ne comptait jamais recommencer l'expérience. Le voyant calmé, ledit Draco desserra son emprise et retourna Harry pour lui chuchoter lascivement qu'il lui avait manqué depuis hier. Harry inspira douloureusement pour ne pas recommencer à faire des bêtises qu'il regretterait sûrement et ordonna gentiment mais fermement à son ennemi de le laisser partir.

- Ah non, pas question. Maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne te lâche plus, contesta Malfoy. Au fait, je suis flatté que tu sois parti à ma recherche aussi vite, reprit-il en revenant à son ton lubrique. Pour tout te dire, j'étais entrain de chercher le passage secret qui est sensé se trouver ici, d'après mes sources. Malheureusement, il est drôlement bien dissimulé. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à le trouver, histoire que je m'échappe de ce maudit château ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce circulaire et joliment éclairée par de grosses lucioles dorées qui dérivaient à hauteur du plafond. En effet, pas de traces de passage quelconque. Les murs teintés de l'éclat ambré des lucioles étaient couverts d'étagères vitrées et de présentoirs d'objets incongrus de toutes tailles et origines. Il aperçu vaguement un vieux kilt, un gros vase en terre cuite affublé d'yeux curieux, un imposant fossile d'où dépassaient deux bras desséchés assez inquiétants, un sarcophage, un coffre enchaîné, des lézards empaillés et même, au centre de la pièce, un énorme aquarium contenant les poissons les plus singuliers qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se demanda comment il avait pu rater une pièce aussi intéressante, et se promit de la signaler à Hermione.

- Tu veux t'en aller aussi alors ? soupira-t-il finalement en s'attardant sur l'étalage des 'Objets Trouvés Mystérieux et Potentiellement Dangereux'.

- Tu voudrais que je reste ? s'étonna le blond en levant un de ses fins sourcils.

- Tu n'es jamais sérieux, une seconde ?!

- Si je redeviens un, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse t'approcher à nouveau comme je le fais là, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers Harry pour lui faire un petit bisou sur le front tout en l'enlaçant plus fort.

Harry sentit son front chauffer sous l'effet de l'effleurement, tout comme ses joues. Il protesta en grognant, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant des bras qui le serraient. Draco le constata avec un sourire et ne pu se retenir d'ajouter, l'air rieur :

- Tu sais, si je m'écoutais, tu serais déjà allongé sur le sol entrain de te tortiller de plaisir… Alors à ta place, je serais content de mon sort !

C'en fut trop pour Harry, qui repoussa prestement le serpentard, qui souriait toujours angéliquement. Embarrassé et irrité par son comportement obscène, il lança un sort de menotage magique à Malfoy - qui fit bien sûr une allusion plus qu'érotique au sujet des chaînes qui les liaient, et Harry dut se retenir de se taper la tête au mur.

- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir oublier tes projets d'évasion et me suivre chez le directeur.

Le prisonnier haussa les épaules et avant de confier sa baguette à Harry, il déverrouilla la porte d'un sortilège que le brun ne connaissait pas, mais retint en cas de besoin. Ron et Hermione s'engouffrèrent immédiatement dans l'entrée, baguette sortie, le visage inquiet. Ils se détendirent en voyant Harry maîtriser parfaitement la situation, ne se doutant pas que Draco lui avait étonnamment offert sa baguette magique sur un plateau d'argent.

En sortant sur le palier de l'étage, ils croisèrent Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient l'air très pressés. Ils passèrent à toute vitesse devant eux, leur criant juste de les suivre.

- On y va, dit Ron en se précipitant à leur suite, ramène-le chez Dumbledore !

- On va être rien que nous deux, c'est pas génial ? sourit Draco, satisfait.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et prit la direction du bureau du directeur pour la énième fois.

Ron et Hermione rattrapèrent vite les deux serpentards, qui devaient courir depuis un bout de temps déjà. Une fois à leur hauteur, la jeune fille s'informa de la situation. Pansy, trop essoufflée pour parler, leur indiqua du doigt un éclair vert qui venait de tourner au coin.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'il nous traîne à travers le château, haleta Blaise.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et malgré leurs efforts, durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils l'avaient perdu de vue, Draco étant visiblement doué pour la course.

…

- Va les aider, je vais aller chez le vieux tout seul, dit soudain Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui cherchais à t'échapper, il y a deux minutes ? ironisa Harry en continuant son chemin.

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu m'enfuir, est-ce que je me serais laissé faire comme ça, à ton avis ?

Préférant la prudence, Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la gargouille et attendit qu'il monte les escaliers tournants. Avant de s'exécuter, le blond, malicieux, lui posa un autre bisou furtif sur la joue, et grimpa vite en riant de son exploit. Le survivant le suivit d'un regard désabusé, puis sortit la carte de sa poche. Il déplia la partie concernant les étages supérieurs et trouva d'abord les quatre points de ses compagnons au septième étage, puis l'unique point de Malfoy occupé à grimper les marches menant en haut de la tour Ouest. Quand il vit les petites traces de pas se transformer en balai et s'éloigner de Poudlard, Harry compris l'intention de Draco. Il lança un hâtif '_accio balai'_, enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et fila par la fenêtre à la poursuite du serpentard, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire à toute vitesse.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Je sais ! Je sais, c'est terriblement mal coupé. Mais je vous jure que j'ai pas trouvé meilleur moment pour séparer ce chapitre. La suite arrive dans trois jours top chrono de toutes façons, donc vous n'aurez pas le temps d'oublier ce qui s'est passé et où on en était, huhu. 

J'espère vraiment m'être rattrapée cette fois, mais le moment que nous attendons toutes est dans le prochain chapitre, hélas… J'en frétille d'avance ! Et je sais pas vous, mais moi j'irais bien faire un tour dans la Salle d'Exposition. **:p**

Une soudaine envie d'insulter votre auteur qui vous déçoit ? Comme un brusque sentiment de frustration ? Quelque désir de me faire savoir que vous avez aimé/détesté/je ne sais pas/j'aime le flan aux pruneaux ? N'hésitez pas une seconde de plus, j'adore vous lire !

Et je vous aime aussi !

_En plus, avec tout ça, j'ai même pas pu envoyer ce chapitre à_ **Cyzia**_… honte sur moi !_


	5. Dénouement intensif grâce à Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout est à moi. Je suis J. K. Rowling déguisée sous un pseudo fort peu tendancieux. J'ai lu toutes les fics concernant mon œuvre et je suis devenue accro aux slashs. D'ailleurs, le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne sera constitué que de lemons. ... Ben quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Hélas, je ne suis pas madame Rowling, mais j'aimerais bien. Avec son pognon, je créerais le Temple Sacré du Yaoi... Le paradis... -_commence à divaguer-_

Avertissement : Cette fiction est à classer dans le registre du yaoi, homophobes allez vous faire voir, blablabla... Vous connaissez la chanson je crois.

Note importante : Mmh... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'important à préciser... Si ce n'est « bonne lecture » !

Rating/Slash : HPDM. Ben oui, il va y avoir du slash, du lemon, du sexe, de la baise ! -_s'étouffe devant sa grossièreté- _Hum, donc les petits enfants (ça me va bien de dire ça, vu l'âge que je me paye) retournez dans les fictions de dessins animés tout meugnons.

**RaR's aux anonymes :**

**Macatou :** Tu aimes les contrastes toi ! Le timide et le pervert, totalement opposés… Je suis soulagée de ne pas t'avoir déçue. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, comme d'hab' quoi huhu ! Bisous poulette, et bonne lecture.

**Didi :** Coucou ! Frustrée ? Huhu, désolée… Voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et meci pour tes commentaires et ta fidélité ! Ca fait plaisiiir ! PS : Bonne lecture.

**Diane : **Une idée de génie ? Carrément ? Merciii ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire. Plus sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à te joindre avec ton adresse, alors je n'ai pas su te prévenir pour ce chapitre. Si tu veux être prévenue automatiquement, inscris toi sur le site, et quand tu veux être prévenue des nouveaux chapitres d'une histoire, clique sur la flèche à côté de « submit review » en bas d'une page de cette histoire puis sélectionne « add story to my story alerts ». Si tu as une question, n'hésite pas ! J'espère que tu trouveras. Merci beaucoup en tous cas, et gros bisous !

**Tif :** Hello aussi ! Et oui, j'ai un ordi maudit… mais bientôt j'en aurais un à moi toute seule et là, ça ira mieux ! Je suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu et t'inquiète, Harry va bien finir par tous les rattraper, sinon l'histoire ne se finira pas comme on l'espérait… huhu. Merci pour la chance, au fait ! Gros bisous, gros mercis et… bonne lectureuh ! Bisouuus !

**Lyly :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà déjà la suite (j'ai jamais posté aussi vite, huhu) j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous tout plein, et encore merci pour ta review !

**Krystene :** Coucou ! Dis donc, avec toi, ma mauvaise coupure se transforme en méga moment de suspens, huhu ! Merci beaucoup en tous cas, et bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre ! Bisous bisous !

**Tetsushi :** Tu es ravie, c'est le paradi ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'apporter la fic que tu attendais ! Pour le colérique… mmh… ça sera sous-entendu, tu vas voir huhu. Dès que ta fic est finie, tu m'appelles okay ? En attendant, plein de gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**Zelda-sama :** T'inquiète, moi aussi je ne suis pas toujours tendre avec Ronnychou… Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire quand même ! Merci beaucoup (comme toujours) pour ta fidélité et bonne lecture ! Bisouuus !

Bonne lecture à touuus !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME : Dénouement intensif grâce à Draco Malfoy.**

Le vent glacé le décoiffa aussitôt, rougit ses joues et frigorifia son nez et ses mains. Harry n'avait pas du tout prévu cette escapade aérienne, et n'avait sur lui que sa chemise blanche, dont les manches flottaient au vent, ainsi que son léger cardigan gris. Il frissonna et donna une poussée à son balai, histoire d'en finir le plus vite possible. D'une main, il lorgna une dernière fois du côté de la carte : s'il contournait la tour d'astronomie, il couperait la route à Malfoy et pourrait l'arrêter assez facilement.

Théoriquement.

La réalité fut tout autre : Harry prit bien son tournant, mais Draco le remarqua trop tôt, et bifurqua violemment vers le parc. Le gryffondor pesta, et se plaça à une dizaine de mètres du blond, pile dans sa trajectoire. Se voyant poursuivit, Draco fit une plongée spectaculaire. Erreur fatale, car Harry s'était bien entraîné à la feinte de Wronski. Sa bouche se transforma en un sourire machiavélique rarement vu sur ses lèvres auparavant, et il piqua lui aussi une tête à la verticale.

Draco se retourna. Ce maudit Potter le suivait toujours ! Et tout sourire en plus ! Il s'abaissa sur son manche et prit encore de la vitesse, se précipitant lui-même vers le sol. Il n'était pas dit qu'aujourd'hui Harry Potter battrait Draco Malfoy en audace. Malheureusement pour lui, l'herbe se rapprochait dangereusement, et le survivant n'en démordait pas, et gagnait du terrain même. Trop fier, Draco se rendit compte trop tard qu'il ne pourrait plus redresser son balai et qu'il courrait à la catastrophe. Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant à l'avance pour ses membres cassés à cause de son amour-propre.

Ils n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol, et Harry n'avait presque plus qu'à tendre le bras pour toucher Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait résolu à s'écraser, mais le gryffondor ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il chopa de justesse le col de son ennemi et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, priant pour ne pas l'étrangler sur le coup, puis tenta de cambrer un maximum son balai. L'atterrissage se fit en catastrophe, heureusement qu'une petite plaque de neige amortit leur vol plané. Harry prit le sol de plein fouet, sentant son épaule se briser face à tant de violence. Il se redressa assis, les cheveux pleins de poudre blanche et froide, et vit avec horreur un Draco en pleine forme se jeter sur lui, l'air vraiment enragé. Et un deuxième choc pour sa pauvre épaule.

- Emmerdeur ! Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix deux minutes d'affilée ? Hurla Malfoy en plaquant Harry au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre.

Harry se débattit comme il put. Sachant que son épaule gauche était sûrement démise, il n'obtenu qu'un piètre résultat.

- Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es sensé sauver tout le monde ? Laisse moi rire, tu ne battrais même pas ton copain Weasley ! continua-t-il en secouant Harry comme un prunier. Tu n'es qu'un pourri gâté surprotégé ! Tu m'écoeures ! Saint Potter l'Ami des Sang-de-Bourbe… Saint Chieur, ouais ! Et tu as fait pleurer une partie de moi cet après-midi… je te jure que tu vas le payer, ça !

Draco leva le poing, maintenant le brun au sol de son autre main. Son visage était marqué par la rage et son souffle était court à force d'avoir crié. Harry s'arrêta de respirer, attendant que le blond esquisse un mouvement. Le coup le secoua comme un cognard reçu de plein fouet, mais malgré cela, il releva courageusement son regard vers Draco, le fixant intensément, respirant bruyamment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Peu à peu, ils se radoucirent, et le blond porta une main à la joue meurtrie de Harry, qui ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Merde ! grogna-t-il soudain en se relevant, s'éloignant le plus possible du gryffondor.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds en tenant son épaule douloureuse et regarda Draco s'insulter lui-même d'être trop gentil, et jurer comme un vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme puis posa une question sans vraiment en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait envie de savoir, et ses lèvres avaient prononcé les mots sans le vouloir.

- Toi aussi, tu m'aimes ?

- Certainement pas ! nia férocement Draco en se retournant vers le survivant.

Harry baissa imperceptiblement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sentir de la déception. Il mit ça sur le compte du rejet au terme général, et non pas sur celui de l'identité de la personne qui l'avait remballé. Un silence incertain s'installa, et on put entendre des animaux se déplacer dans les buissons de la Forêt Interdite. Draco fit un pas vers lui, faisant crépiter la neige, puis se ravisa, l'air à la fois indécis et exaspéré. Harry préféra ne rien dire, de peur de réveiller la colère de son ennemi. A la place, il se contenta de trembler sous les assauts du vent d'hiver et de la douleur qui le lançait toujours. Draco n'y avait pas été de main morte.

- Bien, je vais la boire ta satanée potion, grommela-t-il, brisant le silence inconfortable. Mais nom de Dieu, je te jure que j'ai vraiment envie de te refaire sérieusement le portrait en ce moment ! Bouse, j'en ai marre. Et excuse-toi au moins !

- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui…

- Tu t'excuses sinon tu vas devoir me battre, puis me traîner jusqu'au château ficelé par les pieds, c'est clair ? Tu as fait pleurer une partie de moi, tu t'excuses.

- Pardon, dit sincèrement Harry, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je me suis laissé emporté et…

- Ça va, c'est bon ! Je te demande pas un roman non plus…, râla-t-il, coupant net Harry dans son élan de repentance.

Il partit à grands pas vers les portes de Poudlard, et Harry jura qu'il avait décelé une infime rougeur sur les pommettes pâles du blond. Mais peut être était-ce le froid.

…

Pendant ce temps, au septième étage, deux serpentards s'en allaient reprendre leurs recherches, laissant Ron et Hermione se débrouiller seuls. En se mettant en chemin, le grand rouquin sentit le besoin de mieux s'expliquer au sujet de sa dispute avec son amie. Aussi, il dit d'une petite voix, l'air de rien :

- Je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça tu sais, pour mon idée, tout ça…

- Non non, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû surveiller mes paroles.

- Tu avais le droit de donner ton avis, reprit sérieusement Ron. Je me suis emporté trop vite, comme d'habitude.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir, s'arrêtant au niveau du portrait de la Grosse Dame, pour décider de la direction à prendre – au hasard, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus la carte du maraudeur.

- Tu sais, dit Hermione après avoir inspiré un grand coup, quand tu t'énerves, moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon…

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Hermione lui sourit et avec un soupir d'extase mental, s'approcha d'elle dans l'espoir de lui montrer que, lui aussi, il la trouvait parfaitement craquante. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement, car un cri venait de résonner derrière eux. Mais la seule chose derrière eux, à par le portrait de leur maison, était une tapisserie. Celle-ci virevolta alors, laissant place à un escalier qu'un Draco venait de dévaler. En passant, il bouscula Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, près à enlacer la fille qui peuplait ses rêves. Ça sera pour plus tard, car Pansy et Blaise, déjà de retour, débarquèrent également par le raccourci et leur ordonnaient à nouveau de les aider à attraper leur ami. Ron songea à les brûler sur un bûcher puis se mit en route à contre cœur, tout comme Hermione.

Draco dévalait les marches quatre par quatre, hautement amusé par cette course-poursuite improvisée. Il avait au moins deux volées d'avance sur ses poursuivants, mais ne décèlerait pas pour autant. Il sauta la fin des marches pour atterrir sur le palier du quatrième étage, puis reprit sa course sans s'apercevoir que qu'il fonçait droit sur quelqu'un.

…

Harry avait déposé Draco au bureau le plus rapidement possible, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis. Les autres doubles s'impatientaient, et Dumbledore avait du mal à les distraire en attendant le dernier d'entre eux. Harry fit rapidement soigner son épaule avant de repartir d'un pas de plomb. Il était tout courbatu, et le chocolat gracieusement offert par le gentil Draco n'y changeait hélas pas grand-chose. Il avait froid, et aurait bien aimé avoir pu manger ne serait-ce qu'une pomme de terre lors du souper interrompu. Il devait être dix heures et demie du soir maintenant. Harry monta péniblement les marches pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient quelques étages plus haut, avec les deux serpentards. Etrangement, ils se déplaçaient assez vite sur la carte. Il allait s'engager sur un énième escalier en mouvement, quand une tornade blonde, plus communément appelée Draco Malfoy, lui fonça littéralement dedans. Ils tombèrent, Draco étouffa un cri de douleur, mais se remit vaillamment en route.

- Attend ! cria Harry en réussissant à saisir sa main.

Draco stoppa immédiatement et se retourna vers le gryffondor, posant alternativement son regard sur lui, puis leurs mains jointes. Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres - ce qui donnait une drôle d'impression son visage habituellement méprisant - puis il se blottit sans crier gare dans les bras du survivant toujours assis à terre. Celui-ci émit un cri anormalement aigu, mais ne put se défaire du câlin du blond.

- Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici ! Pendant que nous on court, vous vous faites des mamours… Bonjour l'injustice ! se moqua Blaise en arrivant avec les trois autres.

Gêné et honteux, Harry se releva sans se soucier du sort de Drago. Il ordonna à tout le monde de le suivre et n'écouta pas le blond se plaindre de ses doubles trop rabat-joie à son goût. Il fit également semblant de ne rien entendre quand il insinua que si il se rendait chez Dumbledore, c'était bien pour faire plaisir à Harry. Il eut envie de se boucher les oreilles quand il expliqua ce qu'étaient devenues toutes ces farces qu'il avait acheté chez Zonko. Apparemment, ce Draco était particulièrement bavard : même une fois devant la porte du bureau du directeur, il babillait toujours. Harry soupira, soulagé, en songeant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il entendrait Draco papoter sans arrêt. Il en venait presque à préférer quand il se comportait en parfait emmerdeur.

- Enfin vous voilà ! s'écria Dumbledore, affalé sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes. Je n'ose même pas vous raconter comme ils ont été infernaux. Pas un pour racheter l'autre.

- Désolé professeur, mais on a eu du mal a attraper ce Malfoy-ci, répondit Ron.

Le vieil homme les rassura en les félicitant pour leur boulot de récupérage. A présent, il pouvait enfin leur administrer la potion. Il le fit les yeux brillants, et Harry pu comprendre le sentiment de victoire qui faisait pétiller son regard. Avoir à rester des heures, dans la même pièce que plusieurs Malfoy en effervescence, le laisserait lui aussi un peu sur les nerfs. Les sept Draco prirent donc leur potion l'un après l'autre, et Harry pria pour que cette solution quelque peu bancale fonctionne. Après quelques grimaces au sujet du goût de l'élixir, le Malfoy sournois fut comme aspiré par le timide. Le colérique alla rejoindre le corps du gentil, et l'intelligent celui du farceur. Le séducteur fusionna avec le timide, qui lui-même se confondit avec le farceur. Le gentil alla finalement terminer la réunification en s'associant avec le dernier restant. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul Draco, qui avait l'air un peu hagard. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, semblant soudain en proie à une terrible migraine. Après quelques gémissements, il se redressa pour regarder l'assemblée avec horreur. Perdu dans ses propres souvenirs, il porta ses mains à sa bouche, scandalisé.

- J'ai… j'ai été gentil avec vous ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione, pâle et tremblant.

- Tu es redevenu normal ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry en étreignant le blond dans un élan de bonheur.

- Et toi, je t'ai emb…

Harry couvra violemment la bouche de Draco pour lui éviter de commettre une belle bourde. Il s'excusa nerveusement auprès de son directeur et camarades et s'exila dans le couloir en emmenant le serpentard abasourdi avec lui. Dehors, Draco laissa exploser son indignation.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie… qu'une partie de moi ait pu… argh !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix non plus, rétorqua le brun, piqué au vif.

Le regard du blond changea soudain, prenant un air calculateur. Harry recula d'un pas.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer ça, siffla-t-il.

Voyant que le gryffondor ne répondait pas, il fit mine de s'en aller. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas en direction des escaliers, que la voix de son ennemi résonna, mal à l'aise.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Et toi ? répondit Draco en faisant volte-face, le visage d'une neutralité extraordinaire.

- Toi d'abord, hésita Harry, de mauvaise foi.

Draco le rejoignit en quelques enjambées décidées et se posta en face de lui, une main sur la hanche, l'air très ennuyé.

- Tu es un homme. Et celui qui m'exaspère le plus. Poutant…

Il se pencha légèrement vers Harry, qui retint son souffle. Les yeux gris qu'il avait en face de lui l'oppressaient littéralement et, rien qu'être soumis à leur regard pénétrant le faisait perdre ses moyens. Depuis quand le serpentard lui faisait-il cet effet-là, juste en le fixant ? Le survivant ne put chercher la réponse plus longtemps, car Draco s'approchait encore plus près, toujours plus près… N'y tenant plus et oubliant tout ce en quoi il était persuadé – son hétérosexualité par exemple – Harry franchit les derniers centimètres de lui-même. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, amusé par cette impatience. Mais quand le jeune homme s'accrocha à son cou et commença à le mordiller pour obtenir son baiser, Draco le lui céda avec plaisir. Harry eu l'impression de se perdre dans le même tourbillon exaltant que la nuit passée. Il ressentit les mêmes frissons, si ce n'est plus, en pensant que cette fois, c'était un peu comme si il embrassait les sept Malfoy en même temps. Et tous étaient consentants. Il avait réussi à concilier les sept facettes du caractère du blond sur au moins une chose : embrasser Harry Potter n'était pas déplaisant. Du tout.

Draco du se résoudre à briser leur câlin un peu brutalement. Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy venaient aussi de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils passèrent devant eux en évitant de les regarder pour vite rejoindre leurs camarades de maison dans le hall. En effet, le repas allait enfin pouvoir avoir lieu à présent, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ces centaines d'estomacs gargouillants. Néanmoins, avant de descendre les escaliers, Blaise appela Théodore Nott et Draco, curieux, quitta une seconde Harry des yeux pour voir ce qu'ils manigançaient. A sa grande horreur, ses deux amis faisaient – très bien – semblant de se peloter. Blaise embrassait le cou de Théodore et passait sa main sous sa chemise, tandis que son ami prenait un air de vierge effarouchée très crédible et poussait des petits cris d'extase où fusaient des 'oh non, Blaise-chéri, pas ici… je suis gêné…'. Un groupe de jeunes filles passant par là s'arrêta pour admirer la scène, la bave aux lèvres. Draco, par contre, prit la mouche devant la moquerie qui lui était destinée. Il s'empara de la main du survivant, qui, étonné, le suivit dans la direction opposée aux deux serpentards railleurs.

Sans trop savoir comment, Draco se retrouvait de nouveau avec Harry dans les bras, dans son dortoir, afin de profiter de leur isolement. Tous deux assis sur le bord du lit du blond, ils s'abreuvaient de baisers, ne se lassant pas de cette caresse follement agréable. Harry voulait parler, mais il n'en eu jamais l'occasion, car Draco lui reprit passionnément ses lèvres. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y a une seconde, il s'exclamait avec effroi qu'il avait embrassé son ennemi juré. Harry, bon perdant, se laissait faire jusqu'à ce que la main froide de Malfoy le surprenne en entrant en contact avec la peau sensible de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et constata que sa chemise ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil. Remarquant avec affolement que les choses se précipitaient, il se pencha à l'oreille d'un Draco occupé à couvrir son cou de baisers délicats qui lui procuraient des bouffées de chaleur.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, chuchota-t-il angoissé, et encore moins avec un homme. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait…

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai déjà baisé tout Poudlard, peut-être ? répliqua Draco en parlant contre clavicule de Harry qu'il était occupé à retracer de ses lèvres.

Le survivant étouffa un petit rire, puis entreprit de tester ses maigres connaissances à propos de sa propre anatomie. Il se rappela être particulièrement sensible aux caresses dans le bas du dos, qui une fois avait été accidentellement effleuré à cet endroit par Katie Bell. Il essaya donc une légère caresse sous la chemise de son compagnon, à cet endroit précis. Cela eut pour effet de faire soupirer Draco et cambrer un peu son dos. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du brun, aussitôt effacé par un baissé fiévreux de son compagnon.

Quand leurs chemises furent entièrement défaites, Harry sentit se cœur cogner comme un dingue dans sa poitrine. Avait-il vraiment envie de ce qui se passait ? Si l'on en jugeait d'après la chaleur qui électrisait tout son corps, bon dieu oui, il en avait terriblement envie ! Leurs gestes se faisaient plus désordonnés, emportés par le désir naissant. Leurs souffles devenaient irréguliers. Et lorsque Harry se retrouva allongé sous un Malfoy prédateur apparemment sacrément excité, il ne put retenir un petit gémissement d'appréhension.

Draco embrassa amoureusement son torse et, dans une poussée d'enivrement, il passa lentement sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons. Harry sentit une boule de honte et de plaisir exploser dans sa tête. Il s'accrocha aux draps pour ne pas perdre pied pendant que le blond lui chatouillait le bas du ventre de sa langue pointue. Son pantalon fut ouvert, abaissé et rapidement envoyé au pied du lit. Draco passa le bout de ses doigts sur le renflement qui trahissait l'avidité du propriétaire de ce superbe boxer… rouge. Le pauvre sous-vêtement subit le même sort que le jeans et, le serpentard étant trop bouillonnant, un sort acheva de déshabiller tout ce beau monde. Harry se cachait le visage de ses mains, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie. Entre ses doigts, il apercevait le physique de Draco : vraiment pas mal. Alors que lui était maigre, noueux, petit, gauche…

- Qui l'eut cru ? Potter a un corps délicieux, aussi bien au touché qu'à la vue, sourit le blond en captant le regard inquiet du survivant.

Il avait un corps délicieux ? Pas à sa connaissance… Mais si il plaisait à Malfoy, alors il remerciait Dieu de le lui avoir donné.

- Tu es bien mieux que moi, soupira-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains, conscient de sa puérilité.

- Continue Potter, j'adore les compliments, répondit Draco en léchant malicieusement le sexe qui le narguait.

Cette vision de son ennemi penché sur lui, occupé à passer et repasser langoureusement sa langue sur sa virilité lui fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice intérieur. Draco avait dit ne jamais avoir eu d'expérience dans le domaine du sexe ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ça, parce que d'après les coups de langue qui l'excitaient à mort, Harry devait être au moins son cinq centième partenaire. Hélas pour lui, le serpentard mit fin à sa caresse aguichante pour diriger sa propre virilité entre ses fesses rondes. Voyant ce geste, Harry paniqua et se redressa soudainement sur ses coudes. Draco lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le rassurer et le persuader de le laisser faire. Mais le gryffondor avait beau essayer de se détendre, de penser à autre chose, de faire confiance à Malfoy, la douleur le fit quand même sursauter. Il respira doucement et se concentra sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Draco continua sa pénétration et cette fois, ce fut insupportable. Harry gigota en se crispant, tentant de ne pas importuner le blond qui faisait de son mieux pour lui éviter toute souffrance.

- Bon, dit-il brusquement en se retirant.

- Non attends, paniqua Harry, ça va aller, je vais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco était entrain de se placer à califourchon au dessus de son bassin. Harry s'affola deux fois plus en voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans lui donner une once de choix, Draco s'empala d'un coup sec sur le membre érigé de son compagnon. L'intrusion le fit grimacer et Harry, malgré le fait qu'il désapprouve totalement ce sacrifice, ne put faire autrement que de lâcher un long gémissement.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, souffla-t-il en observant Draco, magnifique dans cette position.

Le blond ne répondit pas et ondula du bassin pour faire taire le gryffondor. Manœuvre réussie car celui-ci se mit à perdre la tête en marmonnant son plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Draco aussi entreprenant et, surtout, jamais il n'aurait pensé que faire l'amour à un homme était aussi bon. Pour Draco par contre, ça n'avait pas l'air particulièrement amusant.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il, bredouillant entre deux halètements de plaisir.

- Non, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévorer des yeux comme ça, j'aurais peut-être plus facile à me concentrer, grogna Draco.

Harry sourit et il lui vint une idée. Il saisit le blond par les hanches et, d'un mouvement de rein calculé, le fit basculer sous lui. Il s'informa auprès de Malfoy pour voir si ça lui convenait mieux comme ça et pour toute réponse n'obtint qu'un baiser ardent. Draco l'encouragea à amorcer des mouvements en l'attirant contre lui pour lui morde le cou. Déchaîné de ses angoisses par le plaisir que lui procurait le blond en lui mordillant ainsi la peau, Harry se décida à entamer un va-et-vient soutenu.

- J'arrive pas… à croire… que je suis entrain de faire ça…, dit Harry, pantelant.

- Moi non plus, si tu veux tout savoir… Ah !

Le brun s'arrêta immédiatement : Draco s'était figé, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Tu… tu peux refaire ça ? reprit-il d'un ton fébrile.

Harry répéta le mouvement du bassin qu'il venait de faire précédemment. Cela eut pour effet de faite crier Malfoy de surprise. Il supplia Harry de recommencer encore et encore, les yeux fermés, la tête dodelinant dans tous les sens. Le survivant ne se fit pas prier et enchaîna des coups de hanches identiques à celui qui avait procuré tant de jouissance à son compagnon.

Voyant que Draco se retenait outrageusement de gémir, fierté oblige, Harry se donna encore plus de mal, jusqu'à le faire crier. Il sentait son propre orgasme pointer le bout de son nez, aussi il accéléra encore un peu. Draco finit par lâcher prise et gémir bruyamment, sans aucune retenue. Harry ouvrit un œil et la vision d'un Draco noyé dans la débauche, se tortillant sur les draps défaits, des gémissements dépassant la limite de l'érotisme sortant continuellement de ses lèvres entrouvertes vinrent terminer son ascension vers l'orgasme. Il fut ravageur, Harry vit des étoiles et se sentit s'envoler. Un longue plainte rauque lui échappa et il se sentit soudain perdre toutes ses forces pour laisser place à un bien-être d'une incroyable volupté. De son côté, Draco reprenait également ses esprits.

- Mmh… ouh, la vache…, murmura-t-il en souriant de satisfaction, les yeux remplis de reconnaissance et de délectation.

Ils prirent une douche chaude pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui couvrait leur corps. Harry dit, l'air de rien, qu'il aurait quand même bien voulu savoir l'effet que ça faisait d'être pris. Draco le prit au pied de la lettre et, après l'avoir lubrifié avec une huile de massage, lui rendit le plaisir qu'il avait reçu auparavant. Après avoir accueillit le blond en lui, il ne savait toujours pas quelle position il préférait car les deux le laissaient béat.

Se sentant tout propre, brumeux de fatigue et plus repu que jamais, il ne refusa pas l'invitation de Draco à dormir dans sa salle commune cette nuit. Il enfila un pyjama prêté par Malfoy et se retint de faire remarquer que la doublure en satin, c'était doux, mais un peu too much. Ils tirèrent les rideaux verts et Harry hésita un peu avant de finalement se lover contre le torse de Malfoy.

- Dis, Potter…, commença-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'interpellé.

- Je crois qu'à ce stade tu peux oublier le nom de famille, suggéra paresseusement Harry.

- Mouais. C'était euh… quelle partie de moi qui était la plus… Enfin, celle que tu préférais quoi.

Harry sourit en repensant que toutes lui en avaient un peu – beaucoup – fait baver. Sans hésiter, et ravissant ainsi Draco, il répondit qu'il préférait de loin l'original, le véritable Draco Malfoy.

Depuis la réunification du serpentard, Ron et Draco semblèrent mieux s'entendre. Cela commença réellement à se voir lorsque le serpentard, qui discutait avec Pansy, s'écria bien haut et bien fort que, d'après ses sources, 'cette idiote de Granger rêvait de s'offrir la collection de l'Encyclopédie Sorcière depuis un bout de temps'. Bien sûr, il s'était assuré que le rouquin n'était pas loin et qu'il avait bien capté l'information. Avec l'argent du tournoi, Ron acheta les volumes et les offrit à Hermione en même temps que sa demande, enfin formulée.

Inutile de préciser que la jeune fille accepta aussi chaleureusement les bouquins que la proposition de son ami.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Non, c'est finiiiii ! Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment fini. Ça fait tout bizarre… mais surtout… **MERCI A VOUS TOUS/TOUTES** de m'avoir suivie avec enthousiasme ! Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais si vous n'étiez pas là, je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire tout ça. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire en quoi. Pas assez d'action ? Mauvais style ? Syntaxe pourrie ? Scène de sexe pas assez chaude ? Euh… ça peut être positif aussi, si vous voulez… 

Bisous bisous bisous partout ! Je vous aime très fort ! _- fait un gros câlins à tous ses lecteurs -_ Et bonne merde pour vos examens !


End file.
